


A Whole Lotta Trouble

by jacndaniel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacndaniel/pseuds/jacndaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from college, Bella makes her way to Vegas so she can marry her childhood sweetheart. An unexpected stop lands her in a lazy little town and on Edward's doorstep. Mechanicward meets Sassella ...Hijinx ensue... AH, OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here I am! I've decided to move here from ffn. My brilliant beta, Maxipoo1024, has made this look so pretty that I think I'm ready for whatever you all throw at me. I know, I know, I'm supposed to just shut up and read... but Mechanicward won't stop talking to me, and since he's so super fuckhawt I've decided to give him his moment. This is my first ever fanfic, so be gentle with me ;)
> 
> Big hugs to my sister Rachael for pushing me to do this and for holding my hand through it all. With out her Mechanicward would still be locked up in my room.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all recognizable Twilight character, locations and situations... So in other words, that bitch owns us all!

**Prologue~ A Whole Lotta Trouble**

**BPOV**

The last time I crossed the California state line was 4 years ago. I was driving toward my bright future at San Diego State University. Now, I'm heading in the opposite direction and toward what I believe is the next step in my life. Jake.

I'm going to meet Jake in Las Vegas, and I'm going to make all of his dreams come true. I, Bella Swan, am going to marry Jacob Black. That's right, in 8 hours I will become Mrs. Jacob Black. Except I don't want to be Bella Black. So, maybe he can just become Jacob Swan, because I like my name. Besides, it would make Charlie fucking ecstatic. It may just be the only way for Jake to keep his balls after news that we have eloped spreads like a wild fire through our tiny town in Washington. Which it will, because that's what they do in Forks, they talk about what other people are doing. It distracts from the fact that they are doing nothing.

It's one of the reasons Jake and I decided eloping might be best. We didn't want to have a huge wedding full of people who were just there so that they wouldn't be left out of the newest topic of gossip on Monday morning. My dad, being the Chief of Police, basically guarantees that the town would shut down on my wedding day so that the entire fucking population could attend. And I am just not down with that at all.

So, here I am driving as fast as my 2001 Toyota Echo will take me, down the I-15 towards Las Vegas, Nevada. The giant thermometer I am staring at says that it is 113 fucking degrees at 11am. I am definitely not in Forks anymore. I decide to stop at the giant flashing thermometer, to fill up my tank. I also need to see if I can get someone to take a look under the hood and investigate the tick-tick-ticking that has been driving me to plan the murder of Mr. Toyota himself for the past 90 miles. I squint up at the sign that tells me I can get gas, pancakes, and a motel room all on this one corner. Let it be said that this corner looks like the only piece of civilization left on the planet. I am completely surrounded by... Nothing. Literally, nothing. I guess the building identified by the giant yellow sea shell is my best bet. As I approach the garage, I see a pair of tan steel toed boots sticking out from under a slick black 1963 Chevy Nova. The car was sexy as fuck, but I decide that licking it might burn the shit out of my tongue.

I shake myself out of my musings and I see that the boots are now attached to long legs in gray coveralls. They are also attached to a broad chest and a pretty face. A pretty face with full, pouty lips and shiny eyes. I swear that he is so damn beautiful he actually sparkles. His hair is covered in a bandanna that he is using to catch the sweat before it drips into his eyes. The emerald fucking green eyes that are helping to accent the cocky smirk on his face. I have to mentally wipe the drool from my chin, and then... He spoke. His voice is like velvet, and it caresses me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"What can I do you for, gorgeous?" he asks. And I melt like a popsicle into a puddle of goo at his feet. I think I'm in a whole lotta trouble.

* * *

_Would you change your mind, at the very last moment?_

_Would you say stop for a second... I'll bet you could think for a minute._

_In the morning light... he says, "When will I see you?"_

_She says, "I don't think tomorrow, baby_

_Sometimes I wonder if things would change if we stayed together_

_Would you change your mind, at the very last minute_

_I think you should stop for a second... Think for a moment_

_This could be a whole lotta trouble._

_**Whole Lotta Trouble ~ Stevie Nicks** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Jaime Arkin


	2. I Caught Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Max... Thanks for all your hard work, bb! I apologize for messing up your eye sight ;) You are the beta sent from heaven. xo
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1~ I Caught Myself**

**BPOV**

He was beautiful. All strong angular features and crooked smile. I felt like I wanted to reach out and touch him. No, it was like I needed to reach out and touch him. Like if I waited to long he would just disappear. The sound of a throat clearing brought me out of my inner monologue and I realized a moment to late that the sound was coming from him.

"Huh? I mean, I'm sorry, I... I didn't hear you," I stammered.

"I asked, 'what I could help you with, gorgeous'?" The smirk was back full force.

"Bella," I stated, because if he called me gorgeous one more time I was liable to hump his leg.

"Bella?" He sounded confused, but he was still wearing his gorgeous smirk.

I pointed at myself like the huge moron his smirk reduced me to. "Me. I'm Bella. It's my name."

"Bella...gorgeous...means the same thing doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, my car is making this tick-tick-ticking sound, and I'm on my way to Vegas...alone... So, I just need to know that the carburetor, or the radiator, or whatever, isn't going to fall out on the way, leaving me stranded and vulnerable to kidnappers and axe murders," I said without taking a breath.

He stared at me wide eyed and said, "Why don't you start it up for me and let's see if I can tell you what the noise is? Pop the hood for me, gorgeous Bella."

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards my car, but just to make sure I turned around and asked, "Should I bring it over to you?"

"Yeah, you'll need to bring it to me Bella. Unless your ticking is so loud that I can hear it from across the lot. And if that's the case you should be more worried than you look."

"You're the boss... Um... Do you plan on telling me your name or do you prefer to remain anonymous?" I shout as I unlock my car door.

I sit in the driver seat of my beloved little car and try to collect my thoughts while I start her up. Is this guy for real? Does he know the raised eyebrow and flash of white teeth make me weak in the knees? I think he does, and that makes this situation all bad. Bad because I find myself holding back from rubbing my cheek against the scruff on his chin, and wiping the sweat from his forehead with shirt off my back. See? All bad. I'm supposed to be getting married in 8 hours. I'm startled by a knock on my window and look up to find the sparkly mechanic God looking down at me.

"So did you want to take care of this now, or what? Oh, and to ease your inquiring mind, my name is Edward."

Edward. I swirl the name around in my head acquainting my self with it as I reach down to pull the lever that will release the hood of my car. Once the hood is up I get out of the car and walk around to the front. What I find there makes me suck in a breath so deep I almost choke. Edward is leaning over the engine of the car fiddling with something. His coveralls are now zipped down revealing the sweat drenched white wife beater tank top he wears underneath. The arms of the coveralls are tied conveniently around his narrow waist. His bronze arms flex and strain with the effort he's using to examine what ever it is he's examining. I can see the outline of a tattoo peeking from underneath his shirt on the shoulder closest to me. My mind goes crazy imaging what it could be, and I envision my self peeling the shirt from his body so that I can get a closer look. And I am drooling again.

"See something you like there, Princess?"

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" _Did I just say that out loud? I must have heatstroke or something._

"Absolutely not, but if you said no... Then I'd probably think you were a liar."

"Conceited much, Eddie? It's not a good look, trust me." I copy his smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not conceited at all, Baby Girl. But by the way you were looking at me a second ago, maybe I should be."

I have to laugh at this, because he has a valid point. "So, do you know what's making that noise or what?"

"I have an idea, but it's going to take a little more looking for me to be sure. Do you wanna go have a burger or something while I take a closer look?" He nods his head toward the quaint little diner my car was originally parked in front of.

"Yeah, I have to make a phone call anyway. Thanks, Edward."

I start walking away, and again I feel his eyes on me. I chance a look back at him just in time to catch him with an eye full of my ass. I put a little extra sway in my hips and hear him chuckle to himself.

"Was that for me, gorgeous?" he shouts from behind me.

I turn around and make an attempt at walking backward, as I shout back, "Of course it was, Eddie. I don't see anyone else back there staring at my ass."

"Touche, sweet cheeks. Have a nice lunch!"

I barely make it into the diner before I let out a very girly giggle. It is so unlike me. I swear that man will be the death of me, and he likes it! What's worse is I like it. I check my cell phone when I sit down, and see I have 4 missed calls. All from Jake, and now I feel guilty. Before I can dial my phone, the most beautiful blonde woman I've ever seen walks up to the booth I've seated myself at. She's absolutely gorgeous, and is doing nothing at all for my self esteem. I'm sure she is no older than I am and yet she carries herself with a grace that I definitely do not posses. She is wearing a pink and white old fashioned waitress's uniform, complete with a pencil behind her ear and a name tag that simply reads "ROSE." The name is absolutely fitting with her clear green eyes and white blonde hair. She's a walking Barbie doll.

"Hey, I'm Rose and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey Rose, I'm Bella. I'm not from around here and I think I have heat stroke. Can I have a Dr. Pepper and a glass of ice water, please?"

"Sure thing, honey. Do you need a minute with the menu?"

"Well, Edward at the Shell station mentioned your burgers. I think I'll have one with cheese, no tomato, and onion rings on the side," I say as I hand her my menu.

"Edward's working on your car? Are you sure you want onion rings?" She actually laughs as she says it.

"I do want them, but now that you mention it, I'll take fries with a side of ranch dressing, please."

And now I'm changing my order because I don't want to share my onion breath with the hot guy looking under my hood! I'm a whore. An order changing whore.

When Rose comes back with my drinks I decided to ask her if she knows anything about Edward. _I'm a whore, remember?_

"Um Rose, do you know Edward?"

"Why yes I do Bella, what would you like to know?"

"Well, he keeps calling me gorgeous and he's being all charming and flirty. So, I was just wondering if that was normal for him?"

She laughs at me again before she answers. "Bella, that guy is a big flirt, but he's harmless. He's good at his job, and he's a hard worker. Edward is a good guy. Oh, and he's my brother."

She said the last sentence with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The familiar smirk that not even five minutes ago was lighting up Edward's face and making my lady parts sing.

"Of course he is," I mumbled under my breath. She was smiling down at me with the same emerald green eyes as her brother and the same full pouty lips. The only woman that could have given birth to both of these beautiful people is Aphrodite herself. Now I am really nervous. Would Rose think that I was interested in Edward? Was I interested in Edward? Would she tell him that I was interested? Lord, what's happening to me? One minute I'm on my way to marry the only boy I've ever even cared about, and the next minute I'm drooling over a hot, mysterious mechanic. This is getting ridiculous!

"Can I get you anything else?" Rose asked as she sat my plate in front of me.

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks. But can we keep that earlier conversation just between us?"

"Of course, Bella. What's there to talk about?" she answers with a wink.

I need to call Jake. Just to hear his voice and be pulled back into the reality that I knew and was perfectly comfortable with before I was sucked into this alternate universe in the middle of no where. Jake has been my rock for as long as I can remember, he'll know what to say. Besides that I'm sure he's wondering why I'm not in Las Vegas yet.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

My heart is racing as I dial Jake's number. "Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Hey, Jake. Yeah it's me. How are you? How was your drive?"

"Babe! I'm good... tired, but the drive was better than I expected. Where are you? Are you close? I miss you so much!"

"Aww, sweetie I miss you too. And I'm like half way I think, but I have some news." I was dreading his reaction to what I'm about to tell him. "My car is giving me some trouble, and I had to stop to have it looked at. I'm not sure yet what's wrong with it, so I don't know when I'll be able to get back on the road." I cringed as the last words left my mouth.

"What! Bella, what happened? Is it making a noise? Where did you stop? Are you safe?"

He was talking so fast that I didn't have time to answer, but I knew him well enough to know that I should let him finish. "Jake, first of all calm down. I am totally safe.

I'm still in California. I believe I'm somewhere called Baker, right under this really cool giant thermometer. The car was making this ticking noise and I just didn't want to ignore it and have it completely break down when I am alone in the middle of the desert."

"Good thinking Bells. I'm glad you're safe. Can I speak with the mechanic?"

"Um, I'm actually at a diner across the parking lot from the auto shop right now. I'm starving and the mechanic needed a minute to take a look at the car so I'm here having a burger."

"Well I can drive out there and take a look at it myself. It is what I do, after all."

"No! I mean, you don't have to do that. You already had such a long drive, you must be exhausted. And you have the boys with you... you could make it a bachelor party of sorts." I teased.

"Bella, a bachelor party indicates that I am unhappy about losing my bachelor status. I feel exactly the opposite. I've been dreaming about marrying you since we were 15 years old, from our very first kiss I knew that you were it for me."

"Jake, that is so sweet. But I still think that you should make the most of this night. I really don't think that I'm going to make it there in time for the wedding that we have scheduled, maybe it's a sign. You know, everything happens for a reason and all that."

"Are you saying that the ticking is a sign that we shouldn't get married? Bella, please tell me you're not backing out of this! Baby, we've been engaged for 3 years, I thought that you were positive about this. If you want to wait until everyone can be with us, I understand. Just tell me that you aren't going to use this as a way to break up with me!"

And now he is hysterical. "Calm down! I didn't say anything about breaking up! All I'm saying is that this little unexpected detour that I've taken is giving you the chance to have some fun with the boys tonight. If you don't want a bachelor party, consider it a night to say thanks to the guys for coming out here to support us. Take them out for a beer or something. You know that Sam and Embry will never turn down free beer. Just don't sit around waiting on me when you could be out having fun in that amazing city."

I heard him take a deep breath and then sigh. "Okay, Bella. I'm going to take the guys out as a 'Thank you' for making the drive with me and standing up as witnesses for the marriage license. And then tomorrow I'm going to make you my wife."

"That's a fantastic idea, baby. I'm going to go back and talk with the mechanic. I will give you a call when I know more. I am fine, so don't worry."

I could hear him sigh again. This time it was louder and more whiny, but at least I knew that he missed me.

"Okay, Bells. Call me as soon as you know anything. I will text you with the hotel info as soon as we hang up. Please, don't forget to call me."

"I won't forget, Jake. Talk to you soon."

"I love you, Bells. Bye"

"I love you too, Jake. Have fun." I disconnected the call and flagged down Rose.

"Hey, Rose. That was fantastic! I need the check, but I was thinking I could take a burger back for Edward. I did show up unannounced, during lunch time. It's the least I could do," I said, trying really hard not to look her in the eye.

"Well that's generous of you, Bella. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, and I've never known him to turn down food."

"Could you also get me a couple of Dr. Pepper's to go?"

"No problem, Bella. I'll be just a couple of minutes," She said with a wink.

Rose left to go get the rest of my order taken care of, and I found my self feeling anxious to get back over to the garage. By the time I see Rose making her way back over, I am already up out of my seat.

"Here you go. A burger just the way Edward likes it, two Dr. Peppers. And I threw in some chocolate chip cookies for good measure."

"Rose you're spoiling me! Keep it up, and you may never get rid of me. I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder as I made my way up to pay my bill.

Armed with food and drink, I make my way back towards the Shell station. I find that I'm in a hurry to get there. I want to see him again. I wanted to know what was wrong with my car, and I wanted to know how long I would get to hang out in this lonely little place. There, I admit it. I would not mind being stranded here for a few more hours. I want to get to know Edward, I want to know about him. How did he end up here? What does he do here, when he's not fixing cars? Is there a Mrs. Sparkly Mechanic? Did woman often come here under the guise of car problems, just to have an affair with him? Not that I would blame anyone for it, at all. Jeez, I'm full of questions for him. This line of thinking really isn't normal for me. I have only ever been with Jake. He presented me with a Valentine's Day card when we were 15 and that was it for me. We continued dating through out high school and have been each others first everything. We awkwardly gave our virginity to one another on prom night, and Jake proposed on Christmas morning during freshman year of college. I know, we are one big cliche fest. Not that I don't love him, because I do. Jake is my rock, my best friend, and I know that us being married and living happily ever after is his dream. The only problem I'm having is that I don't think it's my dream. I know that I definitely do not want to go back to Washington. I love California. I even love this deserted desert town, who's only attraction is a giant thermometer. Unless of course you count the beautiful mechanic that apparently attracts women from miles around.

"Hey, Mr. Goodwrench!" I call out as I approach the garage. "I brought you some lunch, are you hungry?"

"Well that was nice of you, gorgeous. I could definitely eat. What did you bring me?" he asked, sounding genuinely grateful.

"Um, I had Rose make you a burger just the way you like it, and I got you a Dr. Pepper. Oh, and lovely Rose threw in some cookies just because she loves you so much." I swear if my face could crack my huge smile would do the trick.

"Hey, Bella? Would you like one of my cookies?" Edward is standing in front of me holding a cookie out to me in the palm of his right hand.

"Well that depends good sir. Do I need the cookie to sweeten the blow of the news you have to give me?" I asked with both of my hands on my hips.

The smirk returned to his face as he answered. "Baby girl, I think you're going to need more than a cookie for the news I'm about to deliver."

* * *

_You got it, you got it... Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

**_I Caught Myself ~ Paramore_ **


	3. Just Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Whole Lotta Trouble will be BPOV unless otherwise noted, though I can guarantee you some delicious EPOV as we get further along in the story. 
> 
> Smoochy kisses to my lovely pre-readers, my sister Rachael, Bella's Exequtioner and Becky Boodles. I'm also fairly indebted to the beautiful brains that belong to Jaime Arkin and Britta Kirk. <3
> 
> The chapter song is obviously a classic by The Cure, but the version I listened to while writing this is actually by Katie Melua. Look it up! 
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns the wonder that is Twilight... I own 12 Twilight t-shirts... does that count for anything?

**Chapter 2 ~ Just Like Heaven**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think of his statement. Was my car really in that bad of shape? Or did that just mean that he was planning on buying me a drink? It wasn't a bad idea.

"What does that even mean, Edward?" I asked as I snatched the cookie from his hand.

"Well I suspected it may be your timing belt, but when I got in there to check it out I discovered that you don't have a timing belt. You my lovely Bella have a timing chain that needs to be replaced," he answered as he opened the door to the sexy Chevy we were standing next to.

"Again, I ask you what does that mean? In English, please. " I blinked up at him. "And why are you getting in this car? Are you leaving me here alone?"

"I'm getting in my car so that I can sit down and eat my burger. And it means that I need to replace your timing chain, but I don't have the replacement piece so it won't be a quick fix," he said as he opened the plastic container that held his burger and fries.

Of course this is his car. There is no other car he could possibly drive. This car is as sexy as he is, and I can't believe he's eating in it. I leaned my hip on the inside of the door he opened and looked down on him as he began to eat.

"Edward, are you really going to eat in this car? Burgers can get kind of messy."

"Do you have a crush on my car, gorgeous? I built it with my own two hands," he says as he wiggles his long fingers.

" Yes, I have a crush on this car! You built this? Your car is sexy as hell, Edward. You know it is". _As a matter of fact I'm stopping myself from licking the hood right now..._ I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I knew my blush was fierce.

"So, the car really does it for you? All this obscene flirting I've been doing, and the car's going to get some action before I do? Man, that is harsh. Then again, I guess that's what it's made for... Lovin'."

"Obscene flirting? You've been flirting with me, Eddie? I hardly noticed," I said with a giggle as I ran my hand across the frame of the window. "Well, this car is the best wing man in history, and you still haven't invited me in." I stuck my bottom lip out in and over exaggerated pout.

And then it happened. Edward reached up and and ran his thumb across my bottom lip. By the look on his face he was as surprised as I was.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was not premeditated, I swear!" he said with a chuckle. "And please, take this as an open invitation... Get in my car."

I think this is about the time that I should tell him that I'm engaged. Not only am I engaged, but today is meant to be my wedding day, for fuck's sake! He needs to know that he doesn't have a chance. He just admitted that he is flirting with me and I really don't want to hurt his feelings. He doesn't have a chance does he? See! I'm losing my mind! All of his pretty is chipping away at my resolve. I need to set this straight right now. Well as soon as I get in the car, of course. I walk around the front of the car to the passenger side, and I see Edward reach over and push the door open for me. My heart melts a little and I wonder if he will notice that I'm blushing again. I get in the car and I swear my heartbeat picks up. I'm not sure if it's a reaction to Edward, or the car to be perfectly honest. I inhale deeply and am overwhelmed by what I smell. It's a mixture of burgers and him, and I never want to leave. He looks at me as soon as I take the deep breath and the smile that erupts on his face makes my heart skip a beat.

"Bella?" he asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you just smell my car?"

"Why yes, I think I did," I say, adopting his smirk again.

"And?"

"And it smells fantastic!" I laugh out loud and he does too.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asks through his laughter.

"If you'd like, but I'm not sure it will be here in the morning." I say as I nudge his shoulder with mine.

"Speaking of morning, I'm going to have to go pick up the timing chain if you want me to fix your car. It isn't something I keep around here, but I'd happy to go get one for you if you'd like me to."

"Edward, I don't want you to go out of your way, but if it's necessary so that I can be back on my way to Vegas, I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay, but in case you haven't noticed we are kinda in the middle of no where. Going to get the part is going to be about an hours drive back in the direction you came from." He almost looked nervous when he said it.

"So after you get the part, and get back here how long will it take you to replace the part? I mean, about what time will I be able to get back on the road?"

"Well if I leave here around 8 in the morning I can be back and start working by 12. Then I can probably have you ready to go by... maybe 2...ish? How does that sound?"

I was actually really happy that I'd have some time to myself before I would be on my way and heading towards Jake. I don't know why, but I almost felt like this little detour is something that I have to take advantage of.

"I think that would work out fine. I have to make another phone call and then I guess I'll be checking into the motel. Unless you don't mind me sleeping in your car," I say with a wink.

"I don't mind at all, though I feel I have to tell you, that it's not very comfortable accommodations. You'd definitely be better off at the motel. Um, you could actually stay on my couch if you'd like."

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth agape. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was trying really hard not to. Shit. I took that as my cue to let him in on the fact that I was taken.

"Edward, that's a really nice offer and I appreciate everything you are doing to help me. But I need you to know something..." I took a deep breath and got a nose full of his essence again. "...I'm engaged. And I'm actually on my way to Vegas so that I can get married." Fuck if it didn't sound all wrong when I said it out loud.

Now it was his turn to stare at me with his mouth hanging open. I could clearly see the shock on his face, but he made a fast recovery. "I didn't know, I hope I didn't offend you with the flirting. If I did, I'm really sorry, Bella." I don't know if I was reading him right, but I think he looked sad. And Edward looking sad is some kind of crime against nature.

"Don't worry about it, Eddie. How could you know? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't think it was necessary. I don't usually go around announcing it. I don't even wear a ring."

"Well I guess it's good to know. Although, I admit I'm a little bummed out that I have to stop all the obscene flirting. Now, let's go get you set up at the motel."

He starts to get out of the car, but he stops and looks back at me with his beautiful smirk and says, "It's too bad. I was just starting to have fun with you, Bella." And then he winks at me. Damn sparkly mechanic God.

Edward helps me unpack my bags from my car and carrys them to the motel lobby. There sitting behind the desk was the biggest guy I've ever seen. He had dark curly hair and huge dimples, and he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw us.

"Hey Eddie man, who do we have here?" the smiling Hercules asks.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother in law Emmett. He runs the motel."

Emmett's face lit up as he shook my hand. "Well it's nice to see a new face around here, Bella. How long are you staying with us?"

Edward spoke before I could. "She's just staying the night. She's having some car trouble and I have to go out to Barstow and get a part for her tomorrow morning. Then Bella here will head off to Vegas and marry her Prince Charming."

"That's awesome! Congratulations! Let's get you checked in and out of this heat."

After I check into the motel, Edward carrys my bags to my room, and I decide a shower was definitely in order. Then, I was going to find out what there was to do around here. It was the night before my wedding after all, I think I should at least have a beer to celebrate my last night as a free woman.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I shower and call Jake. He was not happy to hear that I was going to be spending the night in Baker. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, so he tells me to be careful and call him in the morning. I dress in a comfortable summer dress and my favorite sandals and head back to the lobby to ask Emmett about my options for the night.

"Hey, Emmett... What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" I ask as I skip into the motel lobby.

Emmett lets out a low whistle as he looks me up and down before he answers, "If I wasn't a happily married man I'd take you out myself!"

"And if I wasn't betrothed I'd accept," I say with a wink. "Seriously man, is me getting a beer wishful thinking?"

"Nope. And you're in luck. Eddie just called down to invite me to go with him, but I had to decline. Alas, it is date night with the wifey and it is my turn to cook."

"Sucks to be you, Em. I'm taking the lady out for a drink." Edward's velvet voice took me by surprise. I turn around and take in his newly shaved and showered appearance. He had on a Burgundy and gray v neck shirt and blue jeans. And again I am drooling. This can't be the reaction I'm supposed to have. It makes me wonder if I really am suffering from a damn heatstroke!

"Hey, Eddie. You look nice. Care to have a drink with me on my last night as a free woman?" I ask with my hands behind my back, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Thanks sweetface, you don't look so bad yourself. And I'd love to hit the bar with you... Bachelorette parties are my specialty after all." He wags his eyebrows at me and my knees nearly gave out on me.

Emmett shoos us out the door. "Have fun kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As we walked outside I realize that we are going to take Edward's car to where ever the bar is, and this scares me a little bit. I put my hand on his arm to stop him before I spoke.

"Hey Edward, how far is the bar?"

"Not far. Maybe two blocks, why?"

"Well, if you don't care, can we walk? I don't want to drink alone tonight and I can't relax if I know you're going to be drinking and driving." I wince a little as I get the sentence out.

Edward totally surprises me when he sticks his hand out for me to take hold of. "Come take a walk with me, Bella."

I had to hesitate for a second, but the truth is I really wanted to take his hand. So I did. And it was electric, literally. His touch shocks me But neither of us let go. It feels comfortable, comforting even, and it's scaring me. Luckily, the bar comes into view almost immediately, and we practically run the last half a block. I need a night to step outside of my own head and just have a good time. I have been on the road since I packed up my life in San Diego and haven't yet had a moment to relish the fact that school was over and my life was beginning. My wedding should symbolize that transition, and now this night in this little bar is going to have to do it for me. Edward was going to have to do it for me.

"First round is on me, gorgeous. Let's get to it! What would you like to drink?"

"Let's do a round of shots to start of with. I'll take vodka, Eddie. And then Heineken." As I watched him walk away I noticed that there was a karaoke stage, and from the looks of it people were having a blast. I want to sing! No, fuck that, I'm going to sing... As soon as I have a few drinks in me. This night is definitely looking up.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

Two hours, five shots of Stoli, and three Heineken's later, I find my self on the karaoke stage and I am feeling really good. I have a mic in my hand and the music starts to play. The look on Edward's face, as recognition sets in, is classic. I can't help the smile that takes me over. And I'm on...

" _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance"_

Did I forget to mention that I can sing? Like really sing. I only do it in choirs, though. Well, unless you count the car and the shower. But I love it, and having a few shots of liquid courage then getting on stage ranks among my most favorite night time activities. The look on Edward's face now, as I stare down at him, is totally worth the little twinge of regret I will feel in the morning. What is that look anyway? Is it shock? Is it amazement? Could it be lust? I'm not in any mental state to judge, but this is fun!

" _I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends."_

I sing out as if it's the most natural thing to do, and look out at Edward as he sings along with a gorgeous smile on his face. I walk off the stage mid verse and strut around his chair. He reaches out and skims his fingertips across my waist as I pass. I take that as my cue to get my ass back on stage. And all too soon the song ends. People cheer and I curtsy before I make my way back to our table. When I get there I see that it is empty, and I start to panic. I look around and finally see him walking back from the bar with a beer in hand.

"That deserves a celebratory beer, gorgeous! You were amazing!" He beams at me and hands me the glass. "Where did you learn to sing like that? And you speak french!"

"Thanks. I don't really think I learned it any where, it's au naturel, baby. And no, I don't speak french, but I do sing in french, spanish, italian, and latin. I'm a choir girl, you like?" I bat my eyelashes.

Edward sighed and took a step closer. "Me likey, Bella. You have no idea." I can smell the alcohol seeping from his pores and I know it's just about time to call it a night.

"Hey Eddie, I think it's time we head out," I say as I attempt to pull him towards the door. But he let's go of my hand and starts to walk backwards away from me.

"No way, beautiful... I'm singing, too." Then he turns and runs back to the stage. I walk back to the table and make myself comfortable. This ought to be good. He picks up the guitar that's on the stage, sits himself on the stool and strums a few chords. Then he starts to sing and I fucking swoon.

_Show me how you do that trick_

_The one that makes me scream she said_

_The one that makes me laugh she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_Show me how you do it_

_And I promise you, I promise that_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you"_

It's my favorite song of all time, and I nearly fall out of my seat. How did he know? I find myself moving closer to him and I have no idea why. I sit at the edge of the stage as he sings his heart out. His eyes are closed and his head is down, so he doesn't see the tear that slips from my eye. I'm moved, but I'm not sure if it's by the song or by the honesty with which the beautiful boy sings it. Edward opens his eyes and sets the guitar back on it's stand before I even realize that the song has ended. He smiles at me and we walk straight out of the bar and into the warm night air.

I speak first. "So, you sing. And you play guitar... Well. That was awesome. Beautiful even." I take his hand again and he doesn't seem to mind. When Edward lets go of my hand and drapes his arm around my shoulder I don't stop him. I know that I am drunk. Not falling down, sloppy drunk, but definitely intoxicated.

"Thanks, Bella. I could say the same thing to you." He smiles down at me.

"I don't play the guitar, silly boy!" I laugh loudly at my own joke and so does he. The rest of the walk is spent in comfortable silence. We make our way across the motel parking lot and to a door that is not mine. I look at him for some sort of explanation.

"Um... yeah, this is my room. Would you like to come in?" He looks shy when he asks and holds the door open for me. I walk passed him, look around and immediately look back at him.

"No bed?" I ask, because I've never been in a hotel room with out a bed and I'm curious to know why he doesn't have one.

He points to the door in the far wall when he answers. "It's in there. I live here, so this place is kind of customized. I have a living area, a bedroom and a kitchen. The only other suite is the one that Rose and Emmett stay in. Would you like a drink?" he asks with a smirk.

"I could go for some water, Eddie." He starts to walk into the kitchen and I reach down and take my sandals off. I walk to the couch and sit down with my legs folded under me. I hear Edward tinkering around with glasses and ice. It makes me happy being here with him like this in his space.

All of a sudden I feel really hot. And it's dark. Wait, my eyes are closed... and there is a blanket on top of me. I open my eyes and I gasp. I'm in Edward's bed, and I'm not alone. Edward's sleeping face looks down on me, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks and his arm is draped loosely around my waist. I still have on the dress I wore to the bar, and he is bare chested in a pair of basketball shorts. My mind is trying to recall anything from last night that would help explain how we got here. I try to free myself from under Edward's arm without waking him, but he just tightens his grip. He stirs and opens his eyes, and they are brighter than I remember them being. My head is fucking pounding, and my stomach is churning, and still I can't help but smile at him when I notice him smiling down at me. When he speaks his voice is gruff and yet somehow soft at the same time.

"Good morning, lovely."

* * *

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_You... Soft and only_

_You... Lost and lonely_

_You, Strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream._

**_Just Like Heaven ~ The Cure_ **


	4. Nice to Meet You Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maxipoo is the beta extraordinaire that has come into my life and made it so much easier. I adore you, Maxi... and I appreciate all of your hard work.
> 
> Becky Boodles, Bella'sExequtioner, BrittaKirk, and Jaime Arkin lend me their brilliant opinions and I am so grateful they are willing to pre-read for me ;)
> 
> My sister, Rachael, is the reason that I have the courage (or audacity) to post this dribble. Thanks for cheering me on, Shel!
> 
> Mrs. Meyer owns all things Twilight, I'm just playing with her toys.

**Chapter 3~ Nice To Meet You Anyway**

**BPOV**

I'm still having trouble processing the fact that I am in bed with Edward. His arm is still around me, and he is still half naked. I know I have to get out of this bed and collect myself, yet I can't fucking bring myself to do it. I scoot myself up the bed and sit with my back against the wall, trying to wiggle myself out from under Edward's arm.

"Um Eddie, would you mind releasing me now?" I giggle as I see the embarrassment spread across his face as he moves his arm off of me quickly.

_Edward was blushing, that's right, I totally made that beautiful boy blush. Crap, now I'm blushing._

"Hey Bella, do you want to take a ride with me today to go get the part for your car? He looks shy all of a sudden. "I mean, you don't have to, but it might be more fun than sitting around here all day."

I have to hold myself back, because for some reason his invitation makes me want to squeal. "I'll go with you, but right now I need a shower and a toothbrush. How long do I have before you want to leave?" _Please, give me at least an hour, please give me at least an hour._

"I guess about an hour or so? I'm going to get dressed and head to the diner for some coffee. You can meet me there when you're ready." He says, still lounging on his stomach and looking up at me.

I stand up and my head swims. When I look back at him, I get an unobstructed view of his gorgeous back and the tattoo I had forgotten all about. From shoulder to shoulder, in very large letters, it reads CULLEN. In smaller letters, nestled into the C, it says BEN. His expression changes when he realizes I've noticed it, and he almost looks scared. So now I have to ask, and I speak before I can stop myself.

"Who are Cullen and Ben?" It comes out as barely a whisper, but I know he hears me because he sits up quickly and reaches for his shirt.

"Um, Cullen is my last name and Ben was my son." He doesn't look at me and I take that to mean that he doesn't want to talk about it, so I leave it alone.

"Oh." The only reply I give before I head for the door. "See you at the diner in an hour, Edward."

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

As I head back to the motel room that I didn't use last night, I can't help thinking about what Edward said about his tattoo. It doesn't escape my notice that he referred to his son in the past tense. _Edward has a son? Or he had a son?_ What does that mean? The man is an enigma. I am so deep in my thoughts that I almost don't hear the exaggerated giggles coming from my left. I look up and find Emmett leaning against the door jamb of the lobby, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Hey Tinkerbella, did I just catch you in a walk of shame?" Then his face changes into something that looks like shock as he shouts, "Oh, shit! Aren't you engaged?"

I can't help the laugh that escapes me when I answer him. "Yes Emmett, I'm engaged. No this isn't a walk of shame, because nothing happened. So, I have nothing to be ashamed about. I passed out at Edward's and woke up in my clothes. End of story. Have a good day, Em," I say over my shoulder, effectively closing the subject.

I let myself in the room and head for the shower. I'm out in record time. I feel anxious and a little excited, which is strange because I have no idea where we are even going. I dress in my favorite cut off jeans, a tank top, and my ruffled, black, low, Converse sneakers. I throw my hair up in a messy knot and head out to the diner. I realize that I have no idea when I have to be out of the room, so I stop the lobby to talk to Emmett.

"What's check out time around here, Em? I'm supposed to be going with Eddie to pick up the part for my car. So, I was just wondering if I should check out before we leave?"

He smiles at me with his huge dimples when he answers me. "Well Tink, since we aren't at capacity, I suppose it would be okay for you to stay in there until your car is ready."

I run around the side of the counter and give him a hug before I head for the door. "Thanks Emmett, I really appreciate it. See you when I get back."

For a girl stuck in the middle of no where with a broken down car, and a delayed wedding, I was in a really good mood. I felt like I was almost skipping across the parking lot to the diner. As I got to the door, I saw Edward at the counter talking to Rose. Jeez, they were beautiful. Edward's bronze hair was sticking out in every imaginable direction, and it looks perfect. Sex hair was the only way to describe it. He was wearing gray cargo shorts with a Superman t-shirt and blue checked Vans without socks. He was like my fucking high school fantasy come to life.

Edward holds a Styrofoam travel mug out and he whispers to me, "How's the head, Bella? Do you need some Advil or is coffee enough?" He looks worried, and I find it cute for some reason.

"I'm good. The shower made me feel a lot better, so the coffee should do it. Are you ready to go?" I ask as Rose approaches us with a to-go bag.

She looks at me with a knowing smirk that I have grown to love. "Bella, these are my famous breakfast burritos. They are good and greasy and proven to cure even the worst hang over. Eat them in good health." Rose says with a wink.

We thank Rose and head out the door. Edward opens the passenger door of his car, and I get butterflies in my stomach as I sit down. I reach over and push the driver's side door open for him. When he gets in, he looks at me with a very serious expression on his angel face.

"Bella, I have never allowed anyone to eat in my car before, please don't make me regret it." I search his face for any sign that he is fucking with me, but I find none. I take the napkins out of the bag and hand him three before I claim the rest for myself. Edward starts the car and a very familiar song beats out of the speakers... _"Now here's a little story I've got to tell, About three bad brothers you know so well, it started way back in history with Adrock, M.C.A., and me - Mike D."..._ Edward is playing The Beastie Boys and I know it's going to be a fan-fucking-tastic voyage!

We eat our burritos in silence, and I must admit that I did feel better after I was done. Rose is the hang over whisperer. I watch as the desert highway passes outside the window and then I remember I have no idea where we were headed.

"Edward, I know I should have probably asked this before we left, but where are we going?"

He laughed out loud and it might as well have been angels singing, because it sounded that good. What is happening to me? There is no way I can be falling for this guy! Had my car not broken down, I would be married to Jake already. "We are heading to the paradise vacation resort known as Barstow. It is the most popular rest stop between southern California and Las Vegas. It has the busiest In-n-Out Burger in the country and it is the closest place to Baker with an auto parts shop." There is a joke in there somewhere, but I'm just not sure what I'm missing. I don't remember any resort when I passed this way before.

"Are you sure there's a resort town back this way? I don't remember anything like that from when I passed through here." I must look puzzled, be cause he erupts with laughter.

"I'm joking Bella. Barstow is definitely not a resort. But it does have the busiest In-n-Out in the country, and I am taking you there for lunch."

He is way to excited to eat more junk food, and I'm not sure my stomach can take any more grease. Although, if there is one thing I've learned from my time in San Diego, it is to never turn down an In-n-Out burger. "Sounds like you have this all planned out, but I think if I eat anymore I may not fit into my wedding dress."

"Bella, you are sort of perfect. If the dress doesn't fit, get a new one," he says with a straight face, and I find myself speechless, so I stop talking. 'Time to get ill' plays in the background and the silence is comfortable. So comfortable in fact that I must of dozed off, because the next thing I know Edward is nudging me awake.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, we're here."

My eyes flutter open at the sound of his voice, and I smile for no reason at all. The sun is bright and it is ridiculously hot. Any and all of my exposed skin is sticking to the leather seats of Edward's car. He looks amused with my discomfort, and when I speak I know that I am throwing more attitude at him than he deserves.

"What is it with you guys and the Disney references? I don't look like Sleeping Beauty or Tinkerbell. I'm sweating like a pig and my thighs are stuck to this seat. Are we going into the store, or are you just going to sit here and stare at me all day?"

Now he really is amused, he throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Get out of the car, Bella. Before I leave you and your bad mood in here while I go in and talk to Mike without you."

He moves to get out of the car and I grab for his arm. "I'm sorry Eddie, I'm just hot. Let's get this show on the road."

"Apology accepted. Come on, if you're really good I'll buy you a milkshake," he says with a smirk.

We buy the part Edward needed to fix my car, and ten minutes later we are pulling up to the biggest In-n-Out Burger I've ever seen. Edward is acting as if it's Disneyland. He is out of the car and around to my side before I even have a chance to take my seat belt off. It's like a comedy skit! He pulls me out and the seat belt snaps me back against the seat. It takes three tries before I get out, and we are falling over with laughter. We go inside, and I find a table while he orders for us.

We eat in silence for a few minutes and then Edward speaks up. "So what's your story, Bella? I mean, for a girl who missed her own wedding you don't seem to mind much."

Despite my mouth full of chocolate shake, I answer him. "Yeah, well, Jake and I have been together since we were kids, so this is just the next logical step. It isn't a big deal, really. There aren't even guests, just 2 friends that came to sign for us as witnesses." I shrug and he looks perplexed.

"But isn't it supposed to be special? I mean you're vowing your heart and your life to him for as long as you live. Don't you want your family there? I can't imagine that he doesn't feel like the luckiest bastard alive to have you choose him."

Again, I search his face for any sign that he is fucking with me, but there is none. "Well I suppose he is, it was his idea after all. He really wants to seal the deal. I guess I'm just not a fairytale ending kind of girl."

"Well what kind of girl are you?" His green eyes burn a whole straight to my heart and I fear I won't be able to answer him, but I do.

"Um, I guess I'm the kind of girl that dreams about driving across the country searching for what life is supposed to be, because her real life is completely ordinary and unsatisfying. What about you Eddie, what kind of boy are you?"

"I'm the kind of boy that co-pilots a beautiful girl's drive across the country!" he says as he laughs so hard that milkshake drips down his chin.

"Well that sounds like fun! I hope you find a beautiful girl in need of a co-pilot, because that car of yours is too sexy to sit at home alone."

The rest of the meal is spent in silence, though it feels like there is so much more to say. We make our way back to the car, and I see that there is an outlet shopping mall across the parking lot. I nearly lose my shit. "Edward..." I start and I bat my eyelashes at him"...what are the chances that you are going to let me go to that outlet mall and buy stuff?"

I can tell that he is trying not to laugh, because he won't look me in the eye and his face is turning red. "Bella, if you go into those stores we are never going to get back to the garage to fix your car. It's your car, so I guess it's up to you."

I grab his hand and pull him towards the car and squeal. "Just one store, Edward. I swear I'll be fast, but I will never forgive myself if I don't at least look in that Coach outlet!" Now, I'm practically jumping up and down.

"Fine Bella, let's go," he says with a smile, and I refrain from hugging him.

One hour and $400 later, I have a new wallet and new sunglasses and Edward has a new belt. We make our way back to the car and head back to Baker.

I know that as soon as we get back, Edward will fix my car and I will drive to Vegas to meet up with Jake. It is likely that I will never see Edward, Rose, or Emmett again. The thought makes me sad. _Will they miss me, or am I just another passer by?_ I think about this until we pull up in front of Edward's garage, and he turns to me with a storm in his eyes. "Thanks for coming with me today. Without you I would still be in need of a brown belt."

"My pleasure, Edward. I'm gonna go pack up my stuff. Will you let me know when you're done here?" I say as I get out of the car.

"Of course, Bella. Give me about an hour and a half. I'll have Emmett call your room when I'm done." The look on his face is strange. It's like he is trying to keep his true emotion to himself. The funny thing is, it was exactly what I was doing.

When I go back to my room I realize that packing will be easy, because I never unpacked. I pick up my mess in the bathroom and decide that I would shower again. When I dress I come across my SDSU baseball cap and decide that it would be the perfect little gift to leave with Edward as a "thank you." He has gone out of his way to help me, and I want to make sure that he knows I appreciate it. Well that and also the fact that I thought he would look totally fucking sexy in my Aztec hat! Cra _p, I have to get out of here before I tie Edward up and take him with me._ That would be a bad decision because I am going to get married as soon as I leave here, and I don't think that Jake is going to let me keep Edward in the spare bedroom. But man, wouldn't that be wonderful? The sound of a phone ringing brings me out of my musings and the pounding of my heart tells me that my time here is up.

"Hello?" It comes out as barely a whisper.

"Hey, Bella! Edward says that he will be done in about 5 minutes. Do you need some help with your bags?" His voice booms through the phone, and it let's me know that the sadness I'm feeling is wrong. I should be happy that my car is fixed and that I am finally going to get to see Las Vegas.

"Yeah Emmett, that would be great. I'm ready whenever you are." I do my best impersonation of a happy girl.

90 seconds later there is a knock on my door, and I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, before I walk to the door and let Emmett in. "Thanks for doing this Emmett, I would have had to make two trips if I did it alone."

"Not a problem Bella, I'm here to help. I'll meet you down in the lobby when you're ready," he says as he grabs my bags and walks out the door.

I take a last look around, scanning the room to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything. I don't see any stray items, so I pick up my purse and my hat and close the door behind me. Down in the lobby, I settle my bill with Emmett and thank him again for his hospitality. He assures me that I am welcome anytime and pulls me into a bear hug before I head out into the scorching afternoon sun. I can see Edward standing next to my car and my heart totally fucking stops at the sight. He is still wearing his gray cargo shorts, but his shirt is MIA. His golden torso glistens in the sun and the smirk is back full force. _Yup, he caught me ogling the goods... again. At this rate he should charge me extra._

"So, how's my baby? Is she ready to get back on the road?" I ask, praying that he will not mention my wandering eyes.

"Do you doubt my mad skills? I'm a little insulted. Hurt even. Your car is as good as new, Baby girl," he says as he holds the keys out for me to take.

I give a girly squeal and finally let my self hug him. Bad idea, because now I don't want to let him go. I peel myself away before it gets weird, and I know that it's time for me to hit the road.

"So, Eddie, how much do I owe you for the miracle you just performed?" I ask in a smart ass tone. He hands me an itemized bill, and explains the listed charges, and I hand him my credit card. When he gives me my card and receipt I swear I can feel the air around us change. I'm not sure what he is holding back, but I know that I have to get out of there before my words change my life. At that very moment I remember that I am holding my hat.

"Um Edward, I really hope you know how much I appreciate everything you did for me. I know that most people wouldn't have gone through all the trouble. I want to give you something, and don't try to stop me because it's not a big deal at all," I say as fast as I can, and I hold the hat out to him before he can stop me. "This is from my school, and I thought it could, you know, keep the sun out of your eyes."

He looks genuinely surprised, and this pleases me. "Thanks Bella! I love it and now I'll have something to remember the crazy girl that came barreling through town and stole a whole weekend of my life away!" He laughs his angel's song laugh and nudges me with his elbow. I turn to him and hug him again before getting into my car and driving away. He waves until I can no longer see him in my rear view mirror, and that is the image that I add to the story of my life. I know that I will never forget Edward Cullen.

* * *

_So before this goes too far_

_Let me tell you what you are_

_You're amazing, I'm attracted_

_But I'm terribly distracted_

_And I'm trying to be verbal_

_And I'm back into this circle_

_Because I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special_

_If you knew me_

_Nice to meet you_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_And even if you want me to stay here_

_I'm telling you right now_

_I should leave_

_Before I get to changing my mind, dear_

_I hope you understand what I mean_

**_Nice to Meet You Anyway~Gavin DeGraw_ **


	5. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have to thank Maxi for her brain power... without her, I'd be a big jumbled mess. Seriously.
> 
> Big smoochy kisses to my pre reader lovelies: Bella's Executioner, Becky Boodles, Britta Kirk, Jaime Arkin and my sister Rachael ;)
> 
> Queen Stephenie owns all... I'm just borrowing her toys!
> 
> Now... the moment you've all been waiting for... well the non citrus moment you've all been waiting for... LET'S GO TO VEGAS, BABY!

**Chapter 4~ Shattered Glass**

**BPOV**

_Is it absolutely ridiculous that I feel sad to be leaving Baker behind?_ There is a heaviness in my chest that I have no explanation for. I need to get to Jake, and then I'll be fine. The drive into Vegas is short and my excitement grows as the city comes into view. I head toward the Eiffel Tower because I'm getting married in Paris baby! It's a dream come true for me to have my wedding under the beautiful tower and with such a small wedding party, I actually have the option. I park my car in the garage and make my way inside the hotel, leaving my bags for Jake to come get later. I am blown away by the beauty of it all. I have never stayed here before, and I really want to take a look around. I decide to call Jake and let him know I'm here, he might want to join me.

 _Hey this is Jake, leave a message!_ It's strange that Jake isn't answering the phone. Maybe he's in the shower. I head for the bay of elevators so I can go up and surprise him.

I get to the room and notice that the door is stuck open. A look around tells me that a piece of clothing is keeping the door from shutting properly. I pick it up and realize that it's Jake's shirt. The black out curtains make the room really dark. The room seems empty until my eyes adjust to the darkness. I see that Jake is actually asleep in the bed. I make my way to the foot of the bed, planning on climbing in with him. I stop short, because I see that he is not alone. I can feel that my mouth is hanging open, but I don't have the presence of mind to close it.

 _No one is going to fucking believe this. Hell, I don't even fucking believe this._ I do the only thing I can think of and take my cell phone out of my pocket. I turn it on and load up the camera. The flash lights up the room, and I get a better look at the tangle of limbs on the bed. The blonde woman is laying on her back, completely nude except for the sheet tangled around her waist. Jake is on his stomach with his head on her toned abdomen. I'm going to need this picture because, like I said, no one is ever going to believe this! I continue to stand there and Jake's eyes flutter open. I give him a moment, and I see the exact second that realization sets in. He moves to sit up, and I put my hand up to stop him. Surprisingly he stops and doesn't even try to speak. He just stares at me. I lower my hand and utter the only 6 words that fit this fucked up moment.

"I hope it was worth it."

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I run to my car, and throw my phone in one of the hotel trash cans as I go out the door. I don't want to have to ignore calls from Jake for the rest of my life. I swear it felt like my car hugged me when I got in. When I put the key in the ignition, the song that blared from the speakers caused my tears to finally fall. Damn Paramore for owning my heart!

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

I can't believe this is happening to me. _What am I supposed to do now?_ The plan was to get married, go home with Jake and live happily ever after. Now, I literally have no one. I don't want to go back to Washington. I want to go back to California. I'm going home and San Diego is my home. I'm going to go back and make a life for myself. I'm going to get my apartment back and find a job. I'm going to enroll in graduate school because I'm fucking brilliant, and I owe it to myself. There, now I have a plan. No one is going to stop me from carrying it out. I will never give my power away again.

I don't know how long I've been driving, but it must be longer than I realize, because I am now back where I started. I can see the diner and the sign with the big yellow sea shell. They are all there, Rose, Emmett, and Edward. They are living their lives unaware that I am here, broken and lost. _Would they care if I told them? Would they give me their sympathy and their comfort?_ If I went back I wouldn't be alone. I need to _not_ be alone. I want to tell someone what happened to me. I want someone to know that my life as I know it is over. I want to be told that my plan is a good one and that my feelings are valid. I am not sad, I am mad. I'm mad that I wasted my time. I'm mad that I gave up my life and took his life on as my own. I'm mad that my friends have long since abandoned me because they stopped recognizing me.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I scream at no one. "FUCK YOU, JAKE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID!" I choke on my sobs as I pull into the parking lot of the motel, and my car steers itself towards Edward's room. I know that I shouldn't bring my troubles to him, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I miss his eyes, and I want him to sing to me.

Before I can change my mind I am out of the car and running across the lot to the door that I know will lead me to him. I raise my hand to knock, and I swear that a swarm of butterflies has taken up residence in my stomach. When he opens the door the look on his face is one of shock. Damn, he is as beautiful as I remember. I must look like a hot mess from crying. I know that I am red and swollen, but when he speaks... None of that matters.

"Gorgeous? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What are you doing back here?"

"Slow down Eddie, I've just had my heart broken, and my brain isn't functioning correctly. Can I come in?" I ask, giving him the best smile I can muster.

He moves aside so that I can go in and with his hand on the small of my back, he guides me to the couch. "What happened, Bella?"

"Do you want to hear the part where I found my fiancee in bed with a blonde whore? Or do you want to hear the part where I had no where else to go but here? Take your pick Edward, because I guess it's basically the same story. They both end with my broken heart." I try blinking away my tears but it's no use.

"Wait a minute! You caught your fiancee in bed with someone else? The guy you were going there to marry? How did that happen? B, I'm so confused right now. And you're back." He ends his rant with a smile that almost makes me forget that my heart hurts.

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips, because he is so beautiful. "Yes, I'm back. I was hoping that you could take a few hours and babysit me while I drink my troubles away."

Edward laughs out loud and I swear it makes my tears dry. "Sure thing, Baby Girl. Let me call Emmett and see if he has anything we can drink. I'm sure he does."

An hour later Edward and I are sitting on the floor, leaning against his couch. I am half a bottle of vodka into my pity party, and I am feeling much better. Edward has taken a few shots at my insistence, but he is mostly sober and even that doesn't stop me from saying what I say next.

"Edward, I have a confession to make," I say, trying not to look at him. I can feel his eyes on me but, I can't bring myself to stop talking. "I have a giant size crush on you, Eddie. I have never, ever, even seen anyone as pretty as you in real life. And I know I may regret this tomorrow, but I think I'm going to kiss you now."

Edward is laughing again. "Beautiful girl, what are you talking about? If you kiss me, you won't regret it tomorrow. I promise you that."

I get up on my knees and move close enough to touch him. I cradle his face in my hands and rest my forehead against his and whisper to him, "Be very still... don't move."

From where my hands are I feel the smile on his face, but he doesn't move away. _That's a good thing isn't it?_ I can't fucking believe that I'm doing this, but I am. I press my lips to his and it's magic. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. My fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck and he hisses and pulls away.

"Ouch... B, that's attached to me you know?"

I smile and run my hands from his neck down his shoulders to his chest. I grab fistfuls of his t-shirt, and use it to pull him back to me. I run my tongue across his bottom lip silently asking for entry and he obliges. This kiss is soft, and I am trying to memorize every second of it. The feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his teeth as he bites my bottom lip gently. His arms tighten around my waist, and I push slightly on his chest trying to make him lay back, but he stays upright. I push again and his lips leave mine and make their way across my jaw to my ear.

"Baby girl, stop. You won't regret the kissing but I can't guarantee you won't regret it if we go any further."

I drop my head to his shoulder, and I can't help the tears that fall as the rejection washes over me. "Please Edward. Please, I'm empty. I don't want to be empty anymore. Just for tonight, please."

Edward lifts me from the floor easily and walks towards his bedroom, and I pray that I'm about to get what I want. He sits me on the edge of the bed, and takes a step back from me. He looks in my eyes as he reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head. He walks back to the bed and kneels in front of me. His hands go to the hem of my shirt as he asks permission with his eyes. I lift my arms over my head, and he pulls it from my body.

"Bella, lay down with me." He says it and it isn't a question, so I move my self up to the pillows and lay down. Edward follows me and when he is comfortable he opens his arms, and my tears start to fall again. "Come here, Angel. There is no crying in my bed sweet girl. Just be here with me now. Close your eyes, it's going to be okay."

I curl my body around him and close my eyes. Calm washes over me as his fingers wipe my tears away before they brush through my hair. I feel him press his lips to my chin, and he makes his way across my jaw to my ear and down to the hollow of my throat. He leaves a trail of fire as he goes and it feels so fucking good. He places a kiss over my heart and then lays back on the pillow and pulls me to him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you while you're drunk, Gorgeous," he whispers into my hair, before he presses his lips to my head. "I won't be another bad thing that happened to you this summer."

"You don't want me?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbow so that I can look in his eyes. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Bella, I don't want you to leave and believe me... I want you. I just want it to be something you can enjoy, not just a drunken almost memory. Does that makes sense?" He rubs my back and holds me tighter.

"It makes sense Eddie, but it sucks! UGHHHH!" I scream in frustration. I hide my face in his chest and hope he can't see that I'm crying again.

"Stay with me, Baby Girl," he whispers just as my eyes flutter shut and sleep takes over.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I wake up and the pounding in my head is overshadowed by the fact that I am laying in Edward's arms. I look around and decide that I need to go out to my car to get my tooth brush and a change of clothes so I can shower. I look at Edward and try to decide the best plan of action for getting out of bed and not waking him up. His eyelashes fan out casting a shadow on his cheeks, and his lips are slightly parted. His rhythmic breathing threatens to hypnotize me if I stare to long. I lift his hand from around my waist and lay it gently on the mattress behind me. I hold my breath while I slide out of bed. I stand and do a silent cheer that my mission was successful. I start to exit the room and realize that I am still wearing my shorts and bra but I have no shirt on. I decide to just throw Edward's shirt on. It's about three sizes too big but it's comfy and it smells like him. So the pros out weigh the cons. I step into my shoes and close the door quietly behind me.

The air outside is warm, but the breeze carries a slight chill with it. I make my way across the parking lot to my car. As push the key in the lock of the trunk, I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what I know I will find inside. Just as I expect, I see the white garment bag that holds my wedding gown safe from any elements of destruction that may be hiding in the small dark space that houses it. _Is there some kind of a garment bag I can get to fit around my heart?_ I could have really fucking used one a few hours ago. I never want to see the dress again. It is beautiful and I had spent countless hours looking through vintage shops until I found one that I thought was meant to be mine. Now the thought of opening the bag makes me nauseous. I look to my left and catch a glimpse of a large metal trash bin that looks like it may have once carried hazardous material inside. I imagine myself throwing the dress into it and tears spill down my face as I realize that I am going home alone. Not with a husband as I had originally planned. Now, I'm mad again. I stalk over to the huge bin and stare into it. It's empty, and it reminds me of a night at the beach with my roommates. We had lit a fire and sat on top of a picnic table roasting marshmallows over the flames. A plan is hatched in my brain and I start to drag the bin towards my car. The stupid thing is heavy, so I give up about half way and start walking back to my car. Before I get there, I am startled by a voice coming out of the darkness.

"Hey Tink? Um what are you doing?"

"Crap Emmett! You scared me!" I can barely get the words out.

He laughs as he steps closer and is bathed in the yellow light of the street lamp. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm about to have a little wedding dress bonfire. Care to join me?"

He laughs long and hard before he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're going to burn some one's wedding dress?"

"Not some one's, mine. And yes I'm going to set my wedding dress on fire. Do you have a lighter or some matches? Oh and marshmallows! We can totally roast marshmallows!" I'm clapping my hands and bouncing up and down when I hear Edward's door open. I turn to see him standing there, bare chested, with a look of confusion on his beautiful face.

Emmett breaks the silence because it is obvious that Edward and I are not going to. "Hey Eddie! Man, get your ass over here! We're about to have ourselves a wedding dress bonfire! Do you have any marshmallows?"

Edward makes his way over to us, still wearing a mask of confusion. "What the hell? Did you just say you were having a wedding dress bonfire? What does that even mean, Em? B, what the hell?"

I giggle at his high pitched voice. I take a step towards him, cradle his face in my hands and I whisper with the straightest face I can manage, "It means I'm going to set my wedding dress on fire, and I'd really like it if I could roast marshmallows as well. I need matches and some marshmallows. Can you go grab those for me, Sweet Face?"

Edward puts his hands over mine and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are like green flames staring back at me. He pulls my hands from his face and swallows loudly. He turns and walks away without saying a word. Emmett and I look at each other before I shout at him. "So does that mean you have them?"

Without turning around he yells back, "Yes, B! I have matches and marshmallows! Let's get this party started!" An unexpected voice breaks the silence after Edward's door shuts, and Emmett gasps beside me.

"What the hell is all the noise out here? It's two in the morning for crying out loud!" It is Rosalie in a pink tank top and boxers, looking like she just stepped out of a fucking Victoria's Secret catalogue.

"Aw babe! We're sorry, we're just excited. Bella is about to set her wedding dress on fire because her douche bag fiancee slept with a skank in Vegas, and Eddie went to get her some marshmallows!" he explains, all dimples and teeth.

Rose comes running over to us screaming all the way. "Well why the fuck didn't you say so? Em, go get the trash can." Emmett walks away and Rosalie pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella, but hey at least you didn't marry the fucker, right?"

I hug her back and try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. "That's exactly what I think Rose. It doesn't suck any less, though." Edward walks up at that moment, still bare chested. He's carrying a bag of marshmallows, some wire hangers, a bottle of wine, and a box of matches. The smirk on his face makes my knees weak, and when I grab Rose's arm for support, I hear her chuckle under her breath.

"Get your asses over here! Let's set some shit on fire!" We all turn and see that Emmett putting the trash can in front of his truck and openimg the tailgate for us to sit on.

Rose and Edward make their way over to him while I turn back to my car to get the dress. I'm grateful to have a minute alone to collect myself. I can hear my new friends laughing, and I know that it is time to move on. I pull the bag out of the trunk, and I have a memory of 16 year old Jake smiling at me. _I'm going to marry you one day, Bells. We are meant to be_. A single tear trickles down my cheek as I make my way over to Emmett's truck.

I step up to the trash can, and Edward grabs my hand. "You don't have to do this, Bella. We can roast marshmallows on something else." His eyes are pleading with me, and his face is concerned.

"I want to do this, Edward. It's closure, and I need it." I unzip the garment bag and gently pull out what was meant to be my wedding dress. Rose gasps and covers her mouth.

"Bella it's beautiful! Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sure, Rose. Let's do this thing." I turn to Edward and hold my hand out. "Give me the matches and step back, Cullen." I drop my dress into the bin and I hear Rose sigh loudly. I strike the match and hold it high above the bin. "Good bye, Jake. I hope you find your happiness, since it obviously wasn't me." I drop the match and feel the tears burn my eyes.

Emmett straightens out the hangers and passes them around. Edward opens the bag of marshmallows and sticks them on the ends of the wires. We hold them over the rim as the flames rise up to meet us. Emmett is practically jumping up and down with excitement and Rose still looks upset about the dress. I feel an arm drape across my shoulder and I look up to see Edward staring into the flames. The red glow illuminates his beautiful face, and I can't take my eyes off of him. I lean into him, and he squeezes my shoulder. We eat in silence. I watch as Emmett and Rose feed each other, laughing and kissing. Eventually he sweeps her up and runs home with her in his arms. I hear her squeal as the door slams shut. Edward sits on the tailgate of the truck and pulls me to stand between his legs. With my back to his chest I sink back into him and his arms tighten around my waist. His chin is resting on my shoulder when he finally breaks the silence.

"Are you okay, Bella? I'm not sure this was the best way to get your closure. I get that you need it, but this was kind of extreme. Don't you think?" His breath fans out against my neck and it makes me shiver.

I can't answer him, because my tears are falling freely now, and I don't want him to hear the emotion in my voice. We stand like that for a few minutes but soon the silence is too much for him, and Edward turns me around to face him. His face is surprised at first and then it softens to something sad and concerned. He uses his thumbs to brush the tears off of my cheeks, and I lose myself in his gentle touches. I take a deep breath and wind my arms around his neck. Before he can stop me I press my lips to his. I know the kiss is needy, but he doesn't stop me. He puts his hands under my arms and easily lifts me up on to his lap. He moves back further into the truck bed and I straddle his thighs. His kiss becomes hungry as he pulls me down against his body. I can feel his need for me through my jeans and I am praying that he won't stop again. All too soon, he pushes me away .

"Gorgeous, if you want to stop you have to tell me now." His voice is low and comes out in a rush with his labored breathing.

I run both my hands through his hair while I look him in the eye, and push myself harder down onto him. "Why Edward, you don't think I plan on taking advantage of you right here in the back of Emmett's truck do you?" I say with a lifted eyebrow and the smirk that I picked up from him.

He chuckles and looks up at me through his lashes. "Fuck, I was hoping you would."

Without warning I jump out of the truck and run back over to my own car. I yank open the passenger side door and dig through my glove compartment. Then I see it, the small foil square that is my golden fucking ticket into Edward's pants. I grab my blanket from the back seat and slam the door. I run back to Emmett's truck and find Edward drinking straight from the wine bottle. I throw the blanket at him and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You cold or something, Beautiful?" he asks as I jump back into the truck and pull the tailgate closed.

I pull him up so that we are both standing and I smooth the blanket out on the floor of the truck bed before I answer him. "No Eddie, but I'm not especially fond of gravel embedded in any part of my body." I push him down on his butt and stand over him with one foot on the outside of each of his thighs. He gapes at me as I produce the foil packet from my back pocket and toss it to him.

He lets out a loud sigh and reaches up to grab my hips and pull me back into his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist as my tongue peeks out to taste the soft spot below his ear. The groan that comes from his chest is enough for me to continue what I'm doing. His arms wrap tightly around my back and he twists us until I find myself on my back. He hovers over me with a smile that takes my breath away and he whispers, "Emmett is gonna kick my ass."

* * *

_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in the bed?_

_Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?_

_Poor baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?_

_If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gon' want me back_

_When your life falls apart like shattered glass_

_Glass, glass, glass_

_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?_

_Do you find yourself still calling my name?_

_Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?_

_I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for to feel like a man?_

_I hope you know that you can't come back_

_'Cause all we have is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gon' want me back_

_When your life falls apart like shattered glass_

_Glass, glass, glass, glass, like glass._

**_Shattered Glass ~ Britney Spears_ **


	6. Teenage Dream

**Chapter 5~Teenage Dream**

**BPOV**

For the second time in twenty four hours I am in disbelief. I can feel Edward's muscles flexing under my fingers, his breath on my neck. If I wasn't perfectly aware that we are in the bed of Emmett's truck, I'd swear it was heaven. There are no words, just soft touches and unintelligible sounds that flow between us, not meant for anyone but ourselves. Edward braces himself on his elbow and his other hand caresses my thigh, holding it tight around his waist. His movements are slow and fluid, he fills me perfectly, and I am no longer empty. My legs begin to tremble as my release builds, my whole body is on fire.

"Edward." I breathe. "Look at me, Edward. Be here with me, please." His grip on my thigh loosens and he stares down at me.

"I'm here, Beautiful. Can't you feel me? I'm here." He barely pushes the words past his perfect lips before pressing his forehead to mine.

I swear to God I see stars, and I think I scream. I feel Edward's movements quicken before his hold on me tightens and he bites my shoulder. For some strange reason I start to giggle, and I can't stop. Edward falls onto his back and pulls me to him. "Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for... At all," he says. I hear him chuckle when he places a kiss to the top of my head.

I know that we should talk about what just happened, but I really just want to enjoy the feeling coursing through my body right now. Edward is drawing patterns on my back with his finger. I'm lying across his chest and I feel our breaths begin to even out. His voice breaks the silence before I can even form a coherent thought.

"I don't think we should fall asleep here, Bella. Unless of course you won't mind a lifetime of ridiculous teasing from Emmett's twelve year old alter ego." Edward moves his hand from my back to my hair and pulls my head back so that I am looking him right in the eyes. "That was amazing, by the way. Thank you."

It doesn't escape my notice that his statement implies me being around for a lifetime to endure said ridicule. I know it's time to get up, but I don't want to leave our little bubble. I don't want to have the post sex "where do we go from here" talk. I just want to tuck myself under his arm and never come out again. I feel safe here and it's the only place that makes sense for me to be. It's easy here, and I can be anyone I want. Edward doesn't know anything about me except that my heart and my car both broke down recently. He fixed my car, maybe now he could fix my heart. All too soon, Edward sits up and pulls me with him. He picks up the shirt I was wearing and places it over my head. I push my arms through the sleeves with a dramatic sigh. Edward gathers my shorts and underwear, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. In a flash, he stands and jumps out of the truck.

"C'mon Bella!" he yells as he runs back towards the motel.

I sit, staring at his beautiful back, as the first rays of the morning sun begin to shine. I have to laugh because I'm sitting in the back of a truck, in nothing but a t-shirt, at five in the morning. And then it happens. Rose walks out of her room in her uniform, looking ready for the day. I start to believe that she won't see me, but that's just wishful thinking. She stares at me for a second before a wide smile almost splits her beautiful face in half.

"Hey, Bella. Fantastic morning, isn't it?" she asks with the obviously hereditary smirk on her face. "So... did you and Edward test out the shocks on Em's truck last night or what?"

I can feel that my face is bright red, and I can also see Edward behind Rose laughing at me. I wrap the blanket around myself and open the tailgate. I climb out as carefully as I can, trying desperately not to flash her. "Um, the shocks are good, Rose... And yes, this is about the best morning I've had in awhile. As a matter of fact, I'm not really ready for it to end so I'm gonna head on back inside." I squeeze her shoulders as I skip past her. "Have a good day, Rosalie!"

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

Edward stands in his door way laughing his ass off, and I can't help but laugh with him. _Did I mention he is beautiful?_ In the dawning sun light, after amazing sex, he is fucking gorgeous. I'm a little jealous of myself from last night. _Does that make me insane?_ I skip passed him, too and go straight into his room to lay down. I jump onto the bed and try to smother myself with a pillow. I feel the bed dip under Edward's weight, and I wait for him to speak.

"Bella, are you okay? Don't be embarrassed, I've caught Rose and Emmett much less clothed than you were," he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, but did you catch them in your car? We were in _their_ truck Edward! She's going to tell Emmett. Remember what you said about the lifetime of ridicule? I don't want my lifetime ridiculed!" I shout with the pillow still over my face.

Edward pulls the pillow from my face and kisses my forehead. "What does all this mean, Beautiful? I had a good time last night, a really good time, but what's next? Are you going home? I don't even know where your home is."

I am acutely aware that I am still only wearing his shirt as I pull him to lay down with me. "That was a lot of questions, Eddie. First of all, I had a good time too. I was really happy to be here with you. Second of all, I don't know what's next. And lastly, I don't know where my home is either. I was supposed to be married and on my way back to Washington by now, remember? So, I guess I can basically do what ever I want to do now. And right now I want to sleep. Would you like to sleep with me, Edward?" I wag my eyebrows at him.

He did the angels in heaven laugh again, and I try really hard to keep a straight face. "Sure, how could I refuse an invitation like that." Edward moves to lay down and throws the blanket haphazardly over us both. "Sweet dreams, beautiful girl. I'm really glad you're here." That's the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I wake up in Edward's bed again, this time I'm alone. I grab his pillow and bring to my face, taking in as much of his scent as I can. A piece of paper crinkles against my nose and makes me giggle. I pull it away from my face and see that it is a note from Edward. I let out a very girly squeal as I read it.

_Bella,_

_You looked so peaceful that I just couldn't wake you. I'm heading out to the garage to get some work done. Make yourself comfortable... Mi casa es su casa!_

_P.S. That was corny, right?_

_Edward_

I can't help but smile at his little joke, before I jump up and and run in to take a shower. The bathroom isn't the standard hotel bathroom I expected. It has a large shower stall and fluffy navy towels folded on the shelf. As the water heats up, the scent of Edward's bodywash envelopes me. All of a sudden, I can't wait to bathe with his stuff. When I'm finished I step out and grab one of his towels to dry off. In that moment, I realize I have no clean clothes here. I make an executive decision to borrow some of Edward's clothes. This decision allows me to snoop around a little bit, I have to find the clothes after all. The first drawer I open has socks in it, so I close it. I don't think I need socks. The next one has underwear and beaters in it. As I stare at the underwear, I realize that it may be the only thing of his that will fit me. Since I know it will drive him crazy, I pull out a pair of gray and red knit boxers and a gray beater. The clothes smell like Edward as a pull them on. I have to fold the boxers a few times so they will stay up, and I tie a knot at the back of the tank top so it falls just above my navel. I glance at myself in the mirror. _Yeah I look hot._ With my hair in a messy bun, I slip my feet into my shoes and set off to find Eddie.

I find him where he was the first time I laid eyes on him, under a car. I stop in front of him with my feet on either side of his and kick his boot. "What ya doin' under there, Eddie?"

"Well, good afternoon Sleepy head. I'm just trying to catch up on some work from yesterday," he says as he slides himself out from under the car and sits up to look at me. "Not that I don't love it, but do you mind telling me what the hell you're wearing?"

I look down at myself even though I know exactly what he's talking about. "What do you mean? It's all I could find that would fit me, I didn't think you would want me walking to my car wrapped in a towel." I pout as I tug on the hem of the tank top.

"No, I do not want you walking around in a towel. I thought that if you were up for it, we could hang out with Rosie and Em. Maybe head down to the bar and have some fun. You can't really go in that, now can you?"

I laugh out loud at the look on his face. "Why not, Edward? Do I look that bad? I think it's pretty hot," I say with a wink.

Edward wipes his hands on his coveralls before he covers his face. "Aww Bella! You're killing me here! Get the hell inside and put some clothes on, please!"

"Fine. If I am actually killing you, I will go get dressed." I stomp back to my car and take my bag out and drag it back to Edward's room. I make it about half way, before I hear a very obnoxious cat call. I look up to see Emmett walking towards me. I want to melt into the street! I try to walk faster, but there is no way I'm going to get past him.

"Hey, Bells! Wait up! I heard a rumor you and Ed were getting down in the back of my truck. Say it ain't so!" His hands are on my shoulders, effectively stopping my escape.

I cover my face with my hands and can't stop the laughter that escapes from my lips. "I'm so sorry, Emmett! It was completely unplanned... And so completely hot! I hope you're not mad. Can I buy you a drink later to make up for it?" What happened next was so surprising to me that I was actually speechless. Emmett picks me up and spins me around, then he places back on my feet and kisses my forehead.

"No, way! I'm buying you a drink! I don't care that you guys got it on in the love machine, in fact you're not the first. Rose is just so happy to see Eddie in the land of the living again. And a happy Rose means a happy Em... So thanks, Tink. I'll see you at the bar later. Oh, and bring your singing voice, 'cause I'm about to karaoke my ass off!" He squeezes my shoulders and flashes me his dimples before he jogs back to the motel lobby.

I walk back to Edward's place feeling super excited about karaoke, until I realize that I don't have a key to get in. I change my course and head back to where Edward is. When I get to him he has his back towards me and he is pulling his shirt over his head. I clear my throat before I speak, hoping not to startle him. "Edward, I locked myself out. Can you let me back in so I can get dressed? Or would it be better if I just got my own room, it's up to you."

His crooked smile lights up his face. "Stay as long as you want, Bella." He takes out his keys and tosses them to me. "Let yourself in, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Emmett and Rosalie are meeting us in the Lobby in an hour. Will that be enough time for you to be ready?"

"Do I look that bad, Eddie? I think an hour should do it. See ya in a little bit." I giggle and call over my shoulder.

Forty minutes later I leave Edward in the shower and make my way to the lobby to wait for Rosalie and Emmett. I feel excited as I think of what's to come. The last time Edward and I went drinking we had a great time. When I get to the lobby, I'm surprised to see a new face behind the desk. _Are all the people here beautiful?_ This guy is about Edward's height, but he's leaner. He has blonde curls that hang to his chin and piercing blue eyes. He smiles and speaks before I do.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asks with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, I'm not a ma'am!" I laugh loudly. "I'm just waiting for Edward, Rose and Emmett. We're meeting here, and I guess I'm the first one ready."

His smile widens and he moves to my side of the desk. "You must be Edward's Bella. I'm Jazz." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I take it and try not to laugh at his statement. "I am Bella, but I'm not so sure I'm Edward's Bella. I mean we've been hanging out, but it's literally just been a few days. Does that make me his?" I sask as I shake his hand. At that moment Rosalie and Emmett make their entrance, looking like Barbie and Ken. Rosalie answers for him.

"No, Bella that doesn't make you his. But just so you know, if you keep doing what you were doing in the back of Emmett's truck this morning, you will definitely become his," she says with a giggle and everyone laughs out loud. "By the way, Bella, this is Jasper. He helps out around here when we need him to."

Edward chooses that moment to walk in, and I feel relieved. He stops next to me and places a kiss on the top of my head, before throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Are we ready to go, kiddos?" he asks as Emmett starts to pull Rose towards the door. "Let's get this show on the road! See you later, Jazz. Call us if you need anything!"

The walk to the bar is nice. The air is warm and dry, and I feel myself smiling for no reason. I can't remember a time in my life where I have felt this carefree, happy and accepted. Edward brings these feelings out in me with his touch and the way he looks at me. In my head, I can imagine this place as my home, these people as my family. I know that I barely know them, and that maybe I'm moving to fast, but I feel at peace here. That makes me happy, and I smile up at Edward as I lean up to kiss his chin. He winks and runs his hand down my bare arm as it lands on my hip. Somehow this feels more intimate, and I like it. He holds the door open for me so I can enter the bar.

It's noisy and the atmosphere is fun. The patrons and the bartender greet us, and i feel like part of the "in" crowd. We find a table in the back, close to the karaoke stage, seeing it brings butterflies to my stomach. I instantly remember that the last time we were here. Edward brought me to tears with his magic song, and I decide we should set some ground rules.

"Okay, people. This is how it's going to work." I lean across the table and speak in a low voice as if we are discussing covert operations. "It's dudes against chicks. One song per group. Songs must be from pop music's greatest era... The 90's. Any questions?"

Emmett raises his hand and we all laugh. I compose my self and answer in my best teacher voice. "Yes, Emmett, did you have a question?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I have a different partner? I think Eddie is going to suck at 90's music. I want to sing with Rose." He actually pouts after he's done speaking.

Rose and I look at each other and fall into a fit of laughter. She is laughing so hard she can barely talk. "No way, Em! I'm with Bella and we are going to sing our asses off... After we have a few drinks. Now go buy us a bottle of something so we can do this already!" She smacks him on the arm for emphasis and he stalks off towards the bar.

Edward leans into me and talks into my ear. "Bella, what exactly are you looking for when you say 90's pop music? Like Britney Spears?" Now it's my turn to laugh.

I turn to Edward and wrap my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me. "Baby, if you want to sing a Britney song, I will not stop you." I kiss his nose because he looks so scared. " There are other choices, such as N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, Christina Aguilera, 98 degrees... You get the picture." He excuses himself to go look at the song list, still looking petrified. A few minutes later he jogs back to the table with a huge smile on his face, and I assume he's found something he knows. Just the thought makes me giggle.

Emmett brings a bottle of Grey Goose to the table and starts passing out shots. We are drinking without chasers and it doesn't take much for me to feel ready to take the stage. "Hey Rose, do you have a song in mind? I'm ready if you are," I say and nudge her with my shoulder.

"I'm totally ready! Let's do this!" Rose links her arm with mine and we run up to the karaoke staging area to look at the book. Rosalie points to a song, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. She is bouncing up and down, begging me to sing the song that she has picked. I give in with an over dramatic sigh.

"Fine Rose," I huff. "We can do your song, but I get the first verse. Deal?" I hold out my hand for her to shake on it.

"Deal!" She squeals and jumps around me in a circle. We step on to the stage and the music starts as I grab the microphone.

" _Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_ "

We take turns singing in to the mic and dancing around the stage. The bar patrons are hollering at us and our boys are screaming cat calls and singing along. Rose and I hold on to each other and dance for all we are worth. Then it's over, and we take our bow. We give Edward and Emmett high fives as we walk by them, and they step on the stage not looking so sure of themselves. I must say that it's better than Christmas morning! I can't wait to see what they are going to sing. Apparently it's been decided already, because Edward is whispering to the karaoke guy and Emmett is doing some kind of stretching exercises on the stage. When the music starts I look at Rosalie just in time to see her jump up and rush the stage. Emmett holds out his hand to her like he's a rock star as he sings.

" _You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way"_

Edward picked the damn Backstreet Boys! And they are doing them well. Emmett is singing his heart out to Rose who is screaming in his face. My beautiful man has the guitar strapped to him again and every few lines he leans in and sings into the microphone that Emmett holds. They actually look like they are having fun, and I can't help but pull the camera I always have in my purse out and take a picture of them. This will be my new memory. My new happy place. I must have a goofy look on my face because Edward is mirroring it back to me. His look makes me giggle as the song comes to an end. Emmett and Edward curtsy as the bar erupts in applause. He makes it all the way to the table before he starts laughing, but when he does he can't stop. He lays his head on the table and asks Emmett to pour him another shot. We drink the entire bottle and then decide to raid the diner for some food.

We stumble our way over to the diner and Emmett makes grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. We talk and laugh and take turns making fun of our karaoke performances. We finally decide that it is time to call it a night. Edward and I leave Rose and Emmett to lock up the diner. Emmett calls out as we reach the door, "Hey you two, stay the fuck out of my truck tonight! I'm not kidding, I gave you a pass last night because of the awesome bonfire but walk the ten steps to your bed lazy asses!"

"Good night, guys!" we yell together as we step out into the night air giggling and holding hands. All I can think is that I'm about to sleep in Edward's bed again, and I really don't want this to end. I decide that I'm just going to pretend that I'm home, because I want to enjoy every second I have left with The Pretty. As he opens the door for us, I breathe a sigh of relief that it doesn't feel awkward. Edward pours two glasses of water and grabs some Advil while I change back into his boxers and tank top. He walks in the room and peels his clothes off until he is only in his underwear. We lie down together, and I settle myself into his embrace and enjoy his scent as it swirls around in my head. The last thing I hear is his light snoring in my ear as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_**Teenage Dream~Katy Perry** _


	7. Maybe

**Chapter 6~ Maybe**

**BPOV**

I'm dreaming. It's one of those dreams where I know I'm dreaming. Edward is pushing me on a swing set, and I'm singing "You are my Sunshine" at the top of my lungs. I wake up with a smile on on my face. I open my eyes and see that Edward is still asleep next to me. I lay there and study his angel face. He is so beautiful. His lips are full and slightly parted. I could study him all day. I wish I could stay like this forever, in this make believe world where no one knows me. I can create any character I want for myself, but I find myself only wanting to tell him my truth. I want him to know me, and I want to know him. I don't have any idea where my life is headed now that Jake isn't a factor anymore, but I'm not naive enough to think that I can just stay here. I need to take my life back. I need to head home.

"Edward?" I try shaking him awake. He mumbles and blinks as his eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning, beautiful girl." He smiles up at me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I need to make a phone call. I'm sure that my friends have heard by now that I ran away from Vegas. They are probably worried about me. I threw my phone away at the hotel, so they have no way to reach me now. Will you meet me for breakfast at the diner when you're ready? My treat." I give him my most angelic smile.

Edward grabs me with one arm and pulls me until I am lying under him. It feels like home. His scent surrounds me and his eyes burn into my soul. His knee nudges my legs apart and he settles between them. He hitches my leg over his hip and smiles down at me. "Are you sure you have to do that right this second, B? I can think of something that might be more fun than explaining the situation with your douche nozzle ex-fiancee. Can't you? " He rubs his nose from my chin to my ear and it makes me shiver.

I can think of nothing else I'd rather do then allow him to ravage me in his bed. I know that if I don't get up right this second, I will never leave this bed again. "Edward stop!" I giggle into the crook of his neck. "I have to call my friend before she calls the police. I'm missing in action, remember? And I hope you don't think I'm going to give up my panties before you even brush your teeth! I'm a lady in case you haven't noticed, sheesh!" I say in mock horror.

He places soft, delicate kisses along my neck and shoulder. "Excuse me, Princess, but are you even wearing panties? If I'm not mistaken there is nothing under that t-shirt. Not that I mind, and yes, I will most definitely meet you at the diner for breakfast. Thank you for asking. Give my regards to your friend and please tell her not to expect you home anytime soon. I have grown quite fond of waking to you in my bed and I am just not ready to start sleeping alone again."

"I'll pass along that message. I'm sure my father will be interested to know that I'm shacking up with a super hot mechanic in the middle of the desert. There's no way he'd call the friggin' FBI and demand that they storm the place," I say as I wrap my arms around his back and hold him tighter to me. "He's only the chief of police, after all."

He looks up at me and I swear I can see the color drain from his face. "Your dad is the chief of police, Bella? How long has it been since you've checked in? Fuck, I'm going to prison for kidnapping or some shit, aren't I?"

"I sure hope not, you are way to pretty for prison. That would not be a good place for you!" I laugh so hard I think I'm going to pee my pants.

When I finally regain my composure, Edward rolls off of me. "Go make your phone call. Let them know you are okay and then let's have some food. I'll meet you at Rose's in half an hour. Is that cool?"

"Sounds perfect, Edward," I say as I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. When I reach the door I pull my shirt over my head and toss it over my shoulder at him, never looking back to see his reaction.

~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

I walk to the pay phone in front of the motel and dial Alice's number. Alice is my college roommate and my best friend in San Diego. She has been my support system for the past four years. She's seen me at my best, and I am about to tell her all about my worst.

"Hello?" I hear her voice on the line and I immediately break down. "Hello?" I hear her say again and I try to pull myself together enough to answer her, but it comes out like a sob forced from my throat.

"Alice? It's me, Bella." I'm still sobbing. I can imagine the worry that I am igniting in her heart, so I try really hard to calm down when I hear her start to shout into the phone.

"Bella? Where are you? I've called you like eleventy billion times and you haven't answered once! Are you alright? Talk to me Bells... You gotta give me something to work with!" She's still shouting, and feel like a horrible friend. I'm fine, and I'm freaking her out.

I take a deep breath and prepare to try and calm her down. "Sweetie, calm down. I'm okay. I'm in a little town called Baker. It's before Vegas, but after Barstow. I went to marry Jake, and I caught him in bed with some dirty blonde skank! So I left there without marrying him and came back here to see Edward, he's a mechanic, and I slept with him Alice! I slept with Edward and he's not Jake! Can you believe it? I can't. Does that make me a slut? Because I don't feel like one. I like him so much, Al! It's like fate or something. Can a beautiful, sparkly, mechanic God, be my fate? Alice? Hello? Alice, are you still there?" It sounded like the line was dead and right before I hung up to call her back she nearly busted my eardrum she yelled so loud.

"WHAT? Who is this and what have you done with my friend? What the hell do you mean you caught Jake in bed with someone else? Are you kidding me? And who is this Edward... Is he hot?" She is talking just as fast as I am and asking just as many questions. So I launch into the story of the last few days. I fill her in on my trip and the car trouble. I tell her about our trip to get the part and our two karaoke dates. I tell her about the wedding dress bonfire, which does not go over well. I tell her about sex in the bed of Emmett's truck. I totally purge myself like I am in the confessional at church and she listens quietly. She stops me to squeal about sweaty Edward, and truck sex Edward, and of course guitar playing Edward. I know it's killing her to let me talk, and I am kind of astonished that she gives me all the time I need. Finally, I come to the end of my story, telling her that I don't want to leave... That I want to stay and let him know me,and I know that it's crazy. It is, and then she finally speaks up.

"Bella, it is not crazy to want something for yourself. It is also not crazy to feel something for this guy who obviously feels something for you. I know that this is not in your life plan, but some times thing are just meant to be. I mean, what are the odds that all this crazy shit would happen to one girl, if it wasn't supposed to? And he seems to just be letting it unfold as the universe dishes it out. You are sleeping in his bed and hanging out with his family. Hell, he made you cry with karaoke, Bells! Maybe it isn't the ideal situation, but it is a fantastic story to tell your grand kids one day. You graduated, you have nothing tying you to San Diego, you can afford to stay there and see it through. So... See it through. It would suck to always wonder what could have been, don't you think?" She finishes without taking a breath and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe you're right, Alice. But you know me well enough to know that letting this run it's course won't be easy for me. I feel like I'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. I'm not a fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl!" I huff and give her a plausible story to feed my dad when he calls looking for me. I tell her that I will call her after I talk to Edward. I don't know how much more time I have with him, but hopefully I will know before the day is done.

I walk to the diner with Alice's words ringing in my head, and I decide that it is time to have the "what do you want out of this" conversation. Does he want me here? Does he even know what he wants? More seemingly fucking easy questions, that actually carry the weight of my entire world with them. Now it is time for some answers.

When I walk into the diner Rose catches my eye and points to a booth in the back corner where I see Edward hunched over his menu. He's wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, and black studded Converse sneakers, that make me like him a little more than I already do. He sees me and stands while I take my seat across from him. He looks like he's seen a ghost, and I wonder how much of my conversation he over heard in his attempt to slip past me unnoticed.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask without looking at him.

"No, just a few minutes. Did you get your phone calls taken care of?" Edward's stare is burning a whole into me.

I sigh and finally lift my face to look at him with a smile. " I did. I talked to Alice, she was my roommate in San Diego. We had a nice talk. She feels much better now that she's all caught up." I giggle to myself. "She also thinks it's time for you and I to have a serious talk. You know, what are we doing together, and all that stuff." I make air quotes and he smiles. "She kindly pointed out that the universe has thrown me a curve ball, and you have been an incredible pinch hitter. Or something like that." I sigh and shrug, trying my best to not stand up and run out of there as fast as my pink Vans will carry me.

Edward does the "Edward" thing, and reaches across the table to hold my hands in his. "Do you think we should have that talk, gorgeous? We can talk about whatever you want." He lays the crooked grin on me and caresses the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

"Edward, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to move in here and be your girlfriend or anything. This has been so much fun and I really like spending time with you, but I know that I just kind of landed on your doorstep. I also know that you had a life before this week, and if you're ready to get back to that life then all you have to do is say the word and I'll get out of your hair." I give him a weak smile and wait for him to speak.

"What's the word, Bella, because I want to make sure that I don't accidentally say it." He chuckles at his own joke and continues, "You landed on my doorstep and changed my life. Honestly, I haven't had this much fun in… Well, ever. I'd like you to stay as long as you want. If you would be more comfortable getting your own room, then we can do that, but you're not putting me out in anyway by staying with me. It's nice not to be alone all the time. I don't know exactly what you want me to say here or exactly how to define what is going on, but I'm happy Bella, and I haven't been happy in a long time. I have no idea what your plans are or where you are headed, but stay with me, beautiful girl. Stay as long as you can." His smile is weak but his eyes are shining and his words have lit me from the inside out.

Somewhere during his little speech tears have started rolling down my cheeks, and I have made no effort to stop them. I didn't know what I expected him to say, but it wasn't that. His words were so beautiful in their simplicity, and I can't remember the last time I felt so wanted.

"Edward, I can't stay." His face falls and it's like a knife through my heart. "Hear me out. I don't plan on walking out the door right this second and never looking back. You have changed my life just as you say I have changed yours and there is no going back from that. I could never walk away from you after the time that we've spent together, but I just graduated from college. I want to go to graduate school and see what I can make of my life. I want to prove to myself that I can do it. You have your life here, and you are obviously doing very well for yourself. I don't want to park my butt on your couch and live as your side kick. As much as I'd like to, I can't karaoke my way through life. I want my own song, and my own couch for that matter. Don't you want that for me? You don't even know what I do for a living, because that already doesn't matter here." I'm crying in earnest now, but doing a fairly good job of keeping my voice down.

Edward stands and my heart beats faster. For a fleeting moment I think he might just walk away, but he comes around to my side of the booth and sits next to me. His left arm drapes over my shoulders and his right hand lifts my face until I have no choice but to look him in the eyes. "I'll take you for as long as I can get you, but now I have to ask, what do you want from this, Bella? I want to be with you all the time. Not just the karaoke or even the sex. I want to know you, the real you. I want to know your favorite color and what you like to eat. I want to know about your parents and what you were like as a child. Do you have siblings? And yes even the million dollar question... WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU DO FOR A LIVING? I didn't even realize that I didn't know that!"

I blink up at him and can't help the laugh that escapes me. He looks so flustered and genuinely upset. I feel bad that I may have hurt him, but I feel good that I was honest with him. I try to think of a compromise and hope that he will go along with it, because I really don't want to let him go.

I reach up and rest my hand on his cheek as I speak. "Would you be up for a compromise, Edward? I think that I can stay here with you for a bit longer if you'd be willing to come out and see me once I head back to San Diego." My thumb strokes his cheek and his eyes close.

"Of course I'll come see you in San Diego, silly girl! Especially if it means I get to keep you here a little while longer. How long are we talking? A day? Two days?" I think I see him cringe.

I flash him my brightest smile when I answer. "I was thinking more like a week? Maybe ten days if you're really good. Then I need to find out what I have to do to get back in school. Not every photographer wants to be weighed down with college degrees, but I do."

Edward squeezes me tight and I have no doubt that if we were standing he would spin me around. "So you'll be here at least another week? Will you stay with me or do you want to get your own room? I'd really rather you stay with me. I want every second I can get with you, you gorgeous photographer."

"Yes, I'll stay at least one more week and I will stay with you, since you don't seem to mind." I smile and look up at him through my lashes. "Can we eat now, though? I'm starving!"

Edward places the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips before he answers. "Anything you want, Bella."

* * *

_I don't want to be the one to say goodbye_

_But I will, I will, I will_

_I don't want to sit on the pavement while you fly_

_But I will, I will, oh yes I will_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back around_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back_

_The only way to really know is to really let it go_

_Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back to me_

_I don't want to be the first to let it go_

_But I know, I know, I know_

_If you have the last hands that I want to hold_

_Then I know I've got to let them go_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back around_

_Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back_

_The only way to really know is to really let it go_

_Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back,_

_you're gonna come back to me._

_**Ingrid Michaelson~Maybe** _


	8. Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now

**Chapter 7~ Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now**

**BPOV**

The next day passes quickly with Edward going to work and me mostly hanging out with Emmett and Rosalie. I play the girlfriend role and have lunch in the shop with my beautiful boy. Secretly I cherish the hours that I have left with him. I know that there is nothing I want more than to just wipe my past clean and spend the rest of my life here with him. I just can't justify it. _I worked hard for my degree and I have always assumed that I would go as far as I could where school was concerned._ That's what I wanted two weeks ago, anyway. Now, I'm not so sure. Is it possible that one horrible misadventure and the introduction of a sparkly mechanic God could change the course of my life? As a girl raised to loathe fairytales, I know one man should not have that much power over my life in such a short time. The swooning teenage girl in me wants to hold on to him and never let him go.

It's the second morning, and I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking. I pull Edward's pillow to my face and breath deeply. _How will I ever leave him now?_ This is the question that seems to confront me every time a thought of him passes through my head. I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to wash up. Once my morning routine is complete, I shuffle out to the kitchen and find Edward at the stove.

"Hey sweetface, are you hungry?" Edward greets me with a smile.

"I could eat," I say as I sit at the counter to watch him cook. "I didn't expect you to be here, no work today?"

"Not today, baby. Today we have to go get you a phone. Your friend Alice has been calling the payphone outside the lobby all night. She kept Jazz on the line for over an hour. I think he may have a little crush."

"Really? Did she leave a message... Is she okay?" the words come out in a rush.

He chuckles to himself as he answers, "Um, yeah. She's good. She was just checking on you, and I think she was enjoying Jasper's witty repartee."

I laugh at this because it sounds like Alice. She won't give any guy the time of day... Ever... But Jasper has caught her attention long distance.

Once we've eaten the breakfast Edward made, we shower and dress for the day. I have no idea where he is taking me to get a new phone, but I'm willing to bet that it will call for another mini road trip. I'm all over a little alone time with my boy.

"Bella, I think we should drive your car. You know, to make sure it's safe for you to drive back to San Diego." He gives me a weak smile. I walk out into the living room and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him to me.

"Are you doubting your mad skills, baby? Because as far as I've seen every skill you possess has worked in my favor so far." I wag my eyebrows at him and move my hands to his chest.

"No, the car will work. I just want to catch any little glitches before you get on the the road... With out me." I kiss his chin because he looks sad. "Okay Mr. Goodwrench, anything you want."

With Edward behind the wheel of my baby, and Paramore pumping through my speakers, I am in heaven. I kick my feet onto the dashboard and rest my head against his shoulder. Just as my eyes start to close, I notice the direction we are headed in. "Where are you taking me? My dad's a cop, remember? People will look for me." I giggle at him.

"Well since I've already showed you the wonder that is Barstow, I thought I'd show you Vegas baby." He winks at me, and I sigh not knowing if I should point out the obvious problem that I have with this plan. He speaks before I get a chance to find the right words.

"Before you freak out, I just though that maybe you need to make a happy memory there. I love Vegas, Bella, and I hope that we'll be able to spend time there. I know that may not sound like too much fun for you right now, but I think I can make it fun for you." I'm not sure what the expression on my face is, but his panty dropping smirk appears and the next question seals our fate. "Do you trust me?"

I sigh and weigh my answer carefully. "Of course I trust you, Edward. I'm just not sure if I can do this. I spent a total of 20 minutes in Vegas and that 20 minutes ripped my heart out of my body and threw it into a wood chipper. I don't know if I'm ready to revisit that."

Edward pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns in his seat to look at me. He cradles my face between his hands and kisses my nose. "Bella, your heart isn't in a wood chipper, it's right here with me." He picks up my hand and kisses my palm before he places it on his chest. "I'd never let anything hurt you, sweet girl. If you want me to turn around I will, but I really think this could be a fun day." He bats his unbelievably long lashes at me while he places soft kisses all over my face.

"Alright. I'll go, but you're buying me a drink... And we're going to M&M World," I huff and he laughs. A moment later he squeezes my hand and gets us back on the road.

I'm not sure how long the drive is. I lose time listening to Hayley belt out my favorite songs. Soon enough we reach a huge shopping mall. Edward pulls the car into the underground parking lot and finds a spot.

"Let's take care of business first. We'll get your phone and then go check out the M&M's. There is so much that I want to show you, Baby." Edward opens my door for me and takes my hand to lead me through the lot and into the mall.

Once we're in, we find the AT&T store pretty easily. Much to Edward's dismay I choose a pink Blackberry. He is insistent that I get an iPhone, but I love my Blackberry and I just want to replace it. There is no discussion. It's my phone, and I'm getting what I want. Period. He pouts and offers to pay for it. He gets really mad when I laugh and tell him that it's not the money it's just my preference. Edward finally gives up, and I drag him from the store thanking everyone for their help as we exit. We decide to leave the car in the lot and take a taxi over to the M&M's store because of parking on the strip.

Once we are in front of our destination, Edward covers my eyes with his hands so I can get the full affect when he removes them. We walk in and he guides me for a bit. When we stop I feel the unmistakable jolt of an elevator. Once the ride is over, he leads me out slowly, spins me around, and then he removes his hands and I gasp. Every imaginable color adorns the walls. I am in M&M heaven!

"HOLY CRAP! Edward!" I gasp as my hands move to cover my mouth. I start to giggle, and I can't stop. "How do I choose?"

"That's the beauty of it, love. You don't have to choose." He opens his arms and does a little turn. "You can get a little bit of everything if you want."

I grab a bag and start to fill it while Edward sets off on his own. I get lost in all the colors. I've never seen anything like it and it's way more than I expected. I fill three bags full of candy before I see Edward again. He's carrying a bag and has a huge smile on his face. He takes my breath away.

"What ya got there, Smiley?" I ask, returning his smile

"Um, I bought some stuff for a beautiful girl I know." He reaches into the bag and pulls out a hot pink blinged out M&M's t-shirt. He tosses it at me and I hug it to my chest.

"Thank you, Edward! I love it!" my voice is high and loud, and he laughs at my enthusiasm. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down until his lips touch mine. I pull back and smile at him. "You make me so smiley. Who knew that M&M World was the key to my happiness?" I say and then kiss the tip of his nose.

Edward's arms are around my waist and he spins me around. "I like smiley Bella. In fact smiley Bella is definitely my favorite Bella." He sets me on my feet and takes my hand. "You ready to hit the strip? I believe I owe you a drink still."

"Let's blow this pop stand, Eddie! Mama is thirsty." I let him lead me to the cash register where I agree to let him pay for my incredibly expensive candy. I know that it is pointless to argue with him, so I give in and thank him with a kiss on his cheek.

We walk out and onto the famous Las Vegas strip. Edward leads and looks happy to just be holding my hand, walking down the street. He stops in front of Caesar's Palace. It's huge and beautiful, and I really want to go in. Edward turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, what you are about to see is one of my favorite places in the world. My dad and Emmett brought me here when I turned 21, and I have never ever had a bad time here. Are you ready to have your socks knocked off?" I try not to laugh because he is totally serious.

"Why, yes Edward, I think I am. It's been along time since my socks were knocked off. Your challenge, should you choose to accept it, is to show me your Vegas... Baby," I say with a smirk. Edward grabs my hand and pulls until I have to run after him.

The inside of the hotel is amazing. It's like we walked onto a movie set. There are people walking around in costumes and the hotel is beautifully decorated. _Not to mention the fact that it is huge._ Edward stops and lets me take it all in, and there is so much to take in. "Okay, this is absolutely wonderful, but I need a drink! You promised, Edward!" I hold on to his forearm and jump up and down.

"Let's go, B! I haven't even shown you the best part yet. Where we're going you can get your drink." Edward is even more excited now, and he is dragging me again.

All the signs overhead say that we are headed to The Forum Shops. "There are shops here? Can we shop, please? I mean if we have to go there to get my drink anyway, please?" I grab his face with both hands and kiss it repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, Bella. Let's go shopping!" He's laughing when he answers, but he doesn't push me away. I wrap my arm around his waist as his arm rests on my shoulder. We walk into the most beautiful shopping mall I've ever seen. There are shops I've never seen as well as so many fun things to look at. I am overwhelmed. I stop short and stand open mouthed in front of the Lois Vuitton boutique. Edward sighs loudly as I drag him inside. There is no way my credit card is making it out of here alive.

After spending nearly a thousand dollars in Louis Vuitton, and a few hundred in the Juicy boutique, Edward asks the question that I am dreading. "Bella, how is it that a college student can afford to spend money the way that you do?"

"Well, my grandfather left me a really big inheritance. I never knew him. He didn't approve of my parents marriage. So, I have always seen his money as kind of an apology for not being part of my life. I spend it on things that make me smile, and consider them gifts from him." I shrug. "I don't think I'll ever be able to spend it all, but I plan on having fun while I try." I try to gauge Edward's reaction to my words, but his face is blank.

"Are you done spending for the day? Because if you are, I think it's time for that drink I promised you." He wags his eyebrows at me and takes the bags from my arms.

Edward and I head into "Fat Tuesday" and select our drink size and flavor. I choose a frozen Bellini and he chooses something called a "Ragin' Bull". I can only assume it contains Red Bull. What ever it is, it is delicious as is mine. We stroll through the shops hand in hand and sip our drinks. We are silent, aside from the occasional comment on the window displays, but the silence is comfortable. We discuss whether or not I want to gamble _which I don't_ and then the discussion takes an interesting turn. "Hey Eddie, can we stay here tonight? Or do you need to get back for work in the morning?"

The shock is evident on Edward's face though he tries to recover quickly. "We can do anything you want to, Baby Girl, but I'm paying. Just because you can afford it doesn't mean that I don't want to spoil you sometimes. This little trip was my idea, so I pay. Deal?"

Twenty minutes later I am standing in the middle of the Royal hotel suite, taking inventory of all of the incredible amenities. There is a huge white bed and an incredible view. I roam through the rooms, touching things and trying to commit all that I see to memory. I don't even want to know how much Edward is forking out for one night in this beautiful place. He is sitting on the edge of the bed watching me as I move slowly around the room. I make my way back to him and stand between his legs.

His hands grip my waist and my chin rests on top of his head. I whisper, "Thank you, Edward. I should be telling you that this is too much, but I love it. I want to enjoy this with you, even if it's just for one night."

Alarm bells are going off in my head, telling me that this room is just another place for us to hide from our real lives. Maybe this isn't the wisest decision. All of those alarms are pushed away as I feel Edward's lips descend upon my chest. He is placing soft open mouth kisses over my dress from the hollow of my throat all the way down to my belly button. Without a word or a thought, I grab the hem of my dress and lift it over my head. Edward hisses and runs his short nails up my thighs. It dawns on me that I am standing in front of him in nothing but a blue lace bra and boy shorts. He is so damn sexy and being here with him just feels right. I know that if we aren't careful this could end very badly, but I also know that I want him. I want him not only in this moment, but forever. He has rooted himself into my heart and the marrow of my bones. I feel his breath on my skin, and I know without a doubt that I belong to him. It is that realization that forces the next words from my lips.

"Take me, Edward. Take it all, because I don't want anything without you. I'm yours," I whisper hoping that he can hear me.

"Bella..." His voice trails off with a sigh as his tongue sneaks out to taste me through the lace of my bra. Perfect fingers move to open the clasp at my back and my breath hitches. Edward's breath fans over my chest and my skin puckers. _Does he even know the affect he has on my body?_ Edward stands and turns me so that the back of my knees hit the bed. I lay back and sink into the soft cotton of the bead spread. He stands above me and pulls his shirt over his head. I sit up and rest myself back on my elbows so I can watch him. His hands move to unbutton his jeans and he does a little shake as he pushes them over his hips. I giggle at him and lay back as he crawls up the bed toward me.

"I'll take what ever you want to give me, Bella, gladly. " His fingers tug my panties over my hips, and I lie there and let him. I lose myself in his touch, and I like it. Edward puts his hands on the inside of my thighs spreading them to make room for his shoulders between them. As soon as I realize his intentions, my hands move to his hair, and I tug until he has to look at me.

"Edward," I whisper. "I've never done this before. You don't have to..." _I don't even know how to finish the sentence. Do I want him to stop? I don't think so, but I'm nervous._

His hands caress my thighs, and I relax a little bit. "I'll stop if you want me too, Bella, but I really don't want to. Let me love you tonight, Angel. Let this be about you. You're safe with me," he whispers against my wet skin and it's like electricity through my entire body. I tug on his hair and hope that he can feel my acquiescence. He must, because his tongue pushes between my folds to the place I want him most and my entire body is now on fire. I feel his fingers gently push into me and he finds my sweet spot. I know that I am on the edge and it isn't going to take much more to push me over it. Edward places a kiss on my clit and sucks it into his mouth, and I come undone. I see stars, literally. His fingers are still inside of me as he coaxes me down from my high.

"Oh my God, Edward!" I think I'm shouting, but I can bring myself to care. I pull on his arms until he is hovering over me and then I attack his mouth. I can taste myself on him and it just urges me on. Then he does something I don't expect, he stops.

"Bella, this doesn't have to go any further tonight. I just needed to show you what you do to me. You do that to me. You drive me crazy. I can't keep my hands... Or my mouth off of you," he says with a smirk.

I laugh and push him down on his back and lay myself across his chest. "Edward, that was incredible, you are incredible. Can I keep you?"

"For as long as you want me, Bella. Where else am I gonna go?"

* * *

_You don't have to make your mind up_

_I just wanna take my time with you_

_If that's alright, it's alright_

_Oh forgive me if I get too shy but_

_maybe you're the reason why, love_

_I'm feelin' butterflies_

_Somethin' bout the look in your eyes_

_Oooh it just makes me feel so right_

_When my mind's void_

_You're my joy_

_You're the dream, when I sleep_

_And hey I'm for ya, I adore ya_

_you're everything_

_That I need_

_And I love how you love me_

_If I'm made for you_

_you're made for me_

_It's too good to be_

_So tell me what we're gonna do now_

_Yeah tell me what we're gonna do now_

**_Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now~_ **

**_Joss Stone ft. Common_ **


	9. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is our very first look into the gorgeous tousled head of Mechanicward. Let me warn you that you may need some tissue and ice cream for this one... Eddie is a little broken.
> 
> Maxipoo owns me, SMeyer owns all else.

**Chapter 8~ Broken**

**EPOV**

With Bella in my arms, I can feel how far we have come. I know her body better than I know my own, and she knows my heart like no one before her. Is it possible that it's only been two weeks since she was thrust into my life? She feels like sunshine on my heart, and my heart has been cold for so long. From the first moment I saw her staring at me like I was something to eat, I wanted to know her. Her green eyes and chocolate hair were my undoing. Then there was her sassy attitude and ass that God himself must have sculpted. I was done for that first night. She got a hold of something inside of me and wouldn't let go. When she left me to go off and marry her douche bag ex-fiancee, all I could do was think of ways to stop it. I imagined myself busting into the chapel and telling everyone there that she belonged with me, and running back up the aisle with her in my arms. In the end all I could do was pray, because I would never do anything that might hurt her. As luck would have it, I think that God answered my prayer because he dumped her right back on my doorstep. She was a little broken and a little sad, but still my Bella. Now, when I look at her lying tucked into my side, all blissed out and relaxed, I can't believe what a lucky bastard I am. There is no way I've done anything to deserve to be this happy. I pull the blanket up around us and break the silence that has enveloped us since I told her that this night was only about her.

"You okay, sweet girl? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, but can I ask you something?" she asks and sounds almost hesitant.

"You can ask me anything, Bella." I sigh and kiss her temple.

Then she asks the only question that I never wanted to answer. "Will you tell me about Ben, Eddie? I mean, you don't have to but I'd really like it if you would." She speaks softly and slowly, as if she knows that this is going to be particularly hard for me to talk about. I know that I cannot avoid this story forever, but damn if I don't want to.

"Are you sure you want to know, Bella? You can't un-know something. After I tell you, you'll know forever. Obviously the story doesn't have a happy ending, baby. I really like the way we are right now, Bella, and I don't know what it's going to do to me to have to remember the shit that happened. I think I blocked out a lot of it and the shit that I do remember makes me sick to my stomach. So you have to be sure that you are ready to know.

"I'm ready, Edward. I want to know you, all of you. Don't hide from me, and I won't hide from you. Deal?" She is tracing my arm with her finger tips and it is making me calm. I can feel her heart beating against my chest, and I know that I have to give her this. I have to give it to her because I would want her to do the same for me. I want her to trust me and to know that I will always show her my truth. I feel the scars that have grown over my broken heart ripping open, and I know the pain will be unbearable. I can only hope that she will still be here when the story ends.

I haven't talked about the accident or about Ben at all in the five years that have passed since that day. Before I even begin to speak I am assaulted by staggeringly vivid memories. I can feel the anxiety start to take over my body and mind. Bella can feel it too. She begins lightly running her hands over any part of my body that she can reach without moving out of my arms. I can feel the lump forming in my throat threatening to choke me, and I can feel the tears pricking my eyes. I'm scared of what she will think when she hears what a failure I was at the only job that really matters. How will she ever know how much I loved my son, and how sorry I am that I couldn't save him? Will she know that I'd give my life on any day, if I knew it would bring him back? I would, gladly.

"He was a beautiful baby, Bella. All chubby cheeks and green eyes. He was born on my twenty first birthday, and he was the best gift ever. Tanya and I had a relationship similar to what you and Jake had. She had been part of my life for as long as I could remember. We dated in high school, because it's what our parents expected of us. We both come from very old money, and dating anyone other than who your parents deemed worthy, was just unacceptable. She was my first everything, and even though I knew she loved me very much, I never really loved her the way she wanted me to. When she told me she was pregnant, I was pissed. I knew it took two to tango, so to speak, but I also had a feeling she did it on purpose and I hated her for it. I never imagined that I would spend my life with her. I was always just waiting for my soul mate to find me and take me away. Our parents on the other hand, were ecstatic. They were convinced that the baby would be the glue that finally bound our families together, and he was. I was there when he was born, iit was amazing. From the moment he came into my life, he owned me. It was like watching my heart existing on the outside of my body. It was an incredible feeling. Tanya finally accepted that we were not meant to be. We did our best to make our situation work for us. I stayed with them at Tanya's apartment in Los Angeles for about four months after Ben was born. I helped her with everything that she needed me to. I changed diapers and did midnight feedings. I loved it and I wanted to have the memories to tell Ben about when he got older. Tanya and I decided that Ben came first and that we would do what ever it took to make sure that he was raised with love and stability. Eventually I had to leave them and return to the shop in Baker. We made a plan that we would meet halfway between our homes every other week, and I would keep Ben from Thursday night until Monday night. It worked for us and Ben was happy. That weekend..." I took a breath and looked down at her and could see the worry on her face. She wasn't looking at me, but she was running her hands up and down my arm in an effort to calm me. Silent tears fell down my face as I continued. "My parents were coming out from San Diego and we were going to celebrate Ben's first birthday." I heard Bella gasp and felt her body tense in my arms. "I had ordered a race car cake from a bakery in Vegas, he loved that damn car movie. I think Emmett and I were more excited than he was. Rose was too. She had the diner all decorated for days before Ben was even there. Her regular customers were even bringing by gifts for him. Rose loved him so much, Bella. She was with me that day when I went to pick him up because she just couldn't wait to see him. We got to the McDonald's we were supposed to meet Tanya at early. I couldn't wait to see him, to hold him in my arms. Tanya said he had started walking, and I was hoping that he would walk to me." My voice cracked and a loud sob broke free from my chest. "He would call me from his seat when he saw me making my way to him. I loved hearing his voice say "Dada"... it was like it went straight to my heart. He knew I was his dad, and he loved me." I couldn't talk anymore. I let the tears take me. Bella held me tight, whispering sweet words to me as I cried into her hair.

* _ **Flashback***_

I heard the screeching of tires before I saw anything. The crunching of metal and glass pulled me out of my seat and out the door, before my brain registered what was happening. There's too much noise. There are lights and sirens, people yelling and emergency personnel running towards us. People standing, mouths agape, staring at what I now know is the end of my life as I know it. My sister is bent over next to me, I know she is crying, a loud wail coming from the depths of her soul. I know I should hold her, but I can't move. I see Tanya's little Honda Civic sitting at an odd angle in the street. I make a mental note that she almost made it into the parking lot that I am standing in now. In this case almost doesn't count for anything. For some reason my mind is choosing to ignore the fact that the back end of the car is completely gone. It is smashed in such a way that it appears to have never been there. I see Rose start to run, screaming toward the car. Still, I can't make myself follow her. I know my heart is in that car, I stand paralyzed, watching my sister open Tanya's door and start hitting her relentlessly. By the time I realize why, it's too late. My knees buckle and I fall to the pavement, unable to look away as the firefighters begin cutting away pieces of the car.

Rose has pulled Tanya from the car, and police officers have pulled Rose from Tanya. My sister is shouting, "My nephew is in the back seat, motherfucker! Get him out! He's just a baby!" Angry tears run down her cheeks. She runs to me, and she pulls at my shirt.

"Edward! Tell them that Ben is in there! Help him, Edward! You're his father, damn it! This is your job! Fix it, Edward!" I breath for what feels like the first time in my life, and I let Rose pull me off the ground.

I set off in a sprint to where Tanya is laying on a gurney. I know that I am screaming, but it doesn't sound like my voice.

"What did you do? Tanya! WHY! What the hell were you thinking running that light?" I am shaking her, almost on top of the gurney with her. The paramedic is pulling me off of her.

"Sir, she can't hear you! Get off of her! We need to transport her now!" I glare at him, as hot tears find their way down my cheeks.

"Her? What about him? What about my son? Who's going to transport him? He's still in the car, who's going to get him out? I don't give a shit where you take her. Take her around the back and throw her in the damn trash can! I don't care! Get my baby out of the fucking car!" Two police officers are at my side with their notepads and pens and badges.

"Sir, my name is Officer Sharp." The blonde one was talking. "What is your relationship to the victims?" All I hear is the word victims.

"There is only one victim, Officer Sharp. My son, Ben. His mother was driving, and chose to run the damn red light, she is not a victim."

There isn't a name for the emotion that I am feeling. I look to where the car sits. Firefighters and police officers swarming around it. They have erected a yellow tarp as a barrier, and I can't see what is going on behind it. There is a lot of noise and my head is swimming. The ambulance has taken Tanya away, and I see Rose sitting on the pavement talking on her phone. I see her shoulders heave with the effort it is taking for her to breath. Another officer approaches us and removes her hat as she walks. Once again I find my self on my knees. The officer crouches down in front of me and makes eye contact.

"Sir, the child in the vehicle, you are his father?" All I can do is nod. "The rescue team was able to extract him from the car, sir. He was secure in his safety seat, but it was not made to withstand the type of force that the accident caused. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this sir, but he did not survive. He will be transported to the hospital by the county coroner's office and you or someone you appoint will have to identify the body. I'm very sorry for your loss." That's the last thing I hear before the darkness takes me.

_***End Flashback*** _

"Shh, Edward. You don't have to say anymore," Bella whispered and caressed any part of me that she could reach. I cried like a baby, and just let her wrap me in herself.

"Bella, it was so loud! There was screeching and sirens. Rosalie was with me, and she was screaming. The police were talking to me. He died there, Bella. I couldn't save him. I couldn't even move. I'm his dad, Bella! I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't. He died in the back of Tanya's car, alone. Can you even imagine how scared he was? And do you know what happened to Tanya, Bella? She went to jail. Can you believe that? Her son died and the state prosecuted her for vehicular manslaughter. They made her our baby's murderer, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I hated her for what had happened, but I would have never wished that pain on her. She was in prison for two years, and when she got out she went to her parents house and killed herself. She called me before she did it and she apologized for getting pregnant. She apologized for giving me the most precious thing that has ever been mine. She said that she'd never bother me again, and then she was gone. It haunts me. I had nightmares every night until you started sleeping in my bed." I didn't even try to control the sobs. I let myself cry and I let Bella comfort me. "You saved me from my nightmares, beautiful girl. I didn't think I'd ever feel anything again, but here you are, making me feel."

"What do you feel, Edward?" she whispered. Her lips ghosting over my chest. "Tell me what you feel, baby."

I can honestly only pick one emotion besides sorrow out of the storm inside my heart. After all of the words and the tears, I have to continue to vent. It's been so long since I've been able to talk about this with anyone, I don't want to stop.

"I love you, Bella. I know it's crazy, and so new, but I do. I've never felt this before and I don't want to let it go." I kiss her lips and hold her just a little bit tighter.

I look down at her expecting to see her trying to run away from me. Instead I am met with the sweetest smile I've ever seen. She takes my face between her hands and kisses me fiercely.

"You don't have to, Edward, Ever."

* * *

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

_**Broken ~ Seether ft. Amy Lee** _

 


End file.
